El poder divino de un humano
by zeliud89
Summary: Después de la batalla con Zafron y una serie de sucesos desafortunados, Ranma se somete a un nuevo entrenamiento, el cual lo llevara a evaluarse en toda su persona, con el propósito de llegar a ser un sujeto diferente, al mismo tiempo, un grupo misterioso de sujetos con poderes abrumadores destruyen todo a su paso, su objetivo es incierto, Ranma tiene ahora la mision de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días, tardes, o noches.

Esta historia se sitúa tres años después de la gran batalla de Ranma.

espero la historia sea de su agrado, sin màs que decir, que lo disfruten.

Créditos de los personajes de Ranma 1/2: Rumiko Takahashi

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde la pelea en el monte Fénix, aquella gran batalla en donde Ranma Saotome derroto a Zafron, y donde también sufrió el miedo y la desesperación más grande hasta ahora vivida por él, la casi muerte de su prometida, Akane Tendo. Desde ese día, en el cual el declaro sus sentimientos más profundos por ella, no había noche en la que no despertara asustado por volver a perderla, por lo que la mayoría de las ocasiones prefería dormir en el tejado del cuarto de Akane, para estar precavido por cualquier amenaza que pudiera pasar, además que había entrenado fuertemente para no volver a pasar alguna situación igual. Akane era conocedora del sentir de su prometido, sin embargo, le guardaba algo de rencor, ya que el día en el que ambos pudieron haber unido sus vidas y estar juntos él lo había arruinado, aunado también por la locura que se desato por el agua del estanque del hombre ahogado, además de que en repetidas situaciones el renegaba sus sentimientos por ella, y a veces decía algunas frases hirientes y aunque luego pedía perdón a ella, excusándose en que no sabía lo que decía y que lo hacía por su carácter, ella poco a poco perdía la paciencia con él, al cabo de a veces ignorarlo por completo en días, semanas y hasta meses. Ranma era consciente de ello, pero no sabía cómo poder arreglar esa parte hasta cierto punto estúpida e inmadura que tenía:

Rayos, ya son 5 meses que no me dirige la palabra, me siento muy mal, además de que ese imbécil de Ryoga cada vez aparece más por aquí, y cada vez se hacen más cercanos esos dos, demonios, ¿qué puedo hacer? –

Parece que la estas pasando mal Ranma, ¿qué es lo que sucede? –

Maestro Happosai, cuando es que –

Llegue apenas hace unas horas muchacho – El maestro había salido de viaje hacia un año y nadie había sabido nada de él, por eso sorprendió a Ranma el volver a verlo:

Y que quiere, no me diga que viene a ofrecerme su ropa íntima para que yo la modele, si es así le juro que yo –

Jajaja la idea no es de todo mal chico, pero ese no es el asunto por el que estoy aquí –

Entonces que quiere viejo –

Te ofrezco llevarte conmigo a un viaje de entrenamiento, será por un mes o dos –

¿Viaje de entrenamiento? – cuestionó Ranma – pero si apenas acaba de llegar de uno maestro –

Lo sé, pero ahora más que nunca es necesario que te vayas conmigo –

¿A si? ¿Y porque dice eso? -

Mira, no dudo que tus capacidades de lucha sean óptimas, al grado de que me podrías dar un combate competitivo a medias, además has superado a tu padre, el cual, aunque no te lo dice está orgulloso de ti-

¡Ha!, ese viejo que va a estar orgulloso si siempre ha sido una carga para mí, por su culpa es que yo he pasado por muchas penurias y –

No niego que haya hecho muchas cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, y que en parte tu hayas salido indirecta o directamente culpado, pero eso no niega que lo que el siente por ti es aprecio y que en verdad está orgulloso por lo que has logrado como guerrero, sin embargo, fracasó en la enseñanza de valores morales y de tu desarrollo humano, es por eso que el me pidió esto como un favor –

Jajajaja, es lo más estúpido que he oído, usted diciendo cosas de valores morales y desarrollo humano cuando es peor que mi padre, no tiene sentido –

Tu juicio es correcto muchacho, pero he rectificado mi camino, tal vez no en un 100 % pero si a un grado competente, entonces ¿qué dices Ranma? –

Ranma meditaba la oferta del maestro, no sabía si confiar en él era algo que podía hacer, sabía que en técnicas de combate era algo a lo que sin duda no se negaría, pero esto, era algo que lo hacía dudar totalmente, además estaba Akane, no podría dejarla sola o sin cuidado, era lo que más le aterraba, pero lo que más le dolía, era la indiferencia con la que ella lo trataba, sabía que se había equivocado, pero parecía que esta vez iba enserio algún tipo de ruptura con ella:

¿Seguro que ese entrenamiento será eficaz? –

Te lo aseguro muchacho –

Bueno, es que a decir verdad yo –

Buenas tardes Akane, ya estoy aquí – una voz vino de la entrada, una voz que empezaba a ser desesperante para Ranma:

Ryoga, que bueno que ya estás aquí, en un momento estoy contigo –

Akane salió hacia la entrada, llevaba un conjunto de ropa que resaltaba aún más su belleza, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Ranma, el cual la miraba embobado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Happosai, ella fue recibida por Ryoga con beso en la mejilla, algo que caló muy en el fondo del corazón de Ranma:

Ya me voy papá, vuelvo antes de las 9 –

De acuerdo hija, que se diviertan –

Hasta luego señor Soun –

Ranma estaba dolido por dentro, aunque había llevado un entrenamiento que en parte era no mostrarse débil ante cualquier situación, lo cierto es que ya no lo podía soportar, su pecho era como una gran caldera, pero que en lugar de quemar y arder se apagaba lentamente:

Si lo del entrenamiento y todo lo que menciono lo decía por ella, c-creo que no será necesario maestro, ella ya –

No –

¿No? -

Ranma, soy un maestro consagrado de las artes marciales, en mi larga vida he visto cosas que tu aun no, y aunque para ti sea algo increíble, he logrado interpretar emociones de las personas, se lo que estas pasando muchacho, se lo que sientes, pero esto no lo arreglaras como hasta ahora te ha funcionado, necesitas este entrenamiento – Ranma miro asombrado al viejito, era la primera vez que lo oía decir algo como eso, de repente, como un fuego voraz, su determinación vino a el:

De acuerdo - dijo Ranma – solo con una condición –

¿Cuál es? –

Que partamos a las tres de la mañana-

Está bien chico, ahora escúchame, empacaras solo tu ropa, nada más –

¿Que? ¿Y por qué? –

Yo sé lo que te digo, ahora ve al dojo, entrena, suda, cánsate al máximo, a las 8 quiero que estés listo para dormir –

Muy bien maestro –

Por cierto, se me olvidaba, usa este collar cuando entrenes – le extendió la mano y le dio un collar de oro, adornado al final con una luna y una nota musical – antes de que nos vayamos me lo devolverás –

De acuerdo –

Ambos se separaron, Ranma contemplo unos momentos más el atardecer, para luego seguir las indicaciones del maestro. Al llegar las ocho de la noche, Ranma ya se había bañado, estaba quedado exhausto de su práctica, había cenado solo, y ya estaba listo para dormir:

Ranma- una voz delicada se escuchó, era Kasumi:

Oh, que tal Kasumi, ¿qué pasa? –

¿Estás bien? –

¿Que? ¿Porque lo preguntas? Estoy b-

Vi tu cara cuando Akane se fue con Ryoga, ellos fueron al cine y después irían a cenar con las amigas de Akane-

Oh, ya veo –

Ranma, eres un chico peculiar, yo creo que tú y aka-

¿Te puedo pedir un favor Kasumi? -

Claro, cual es –

Le podrías dar esto a Akane – le extendió un sobre – mañana me iré a dos meses de entrenamiento, y- yo, bueno, a-aquí hay algo que –

No te preocupes Ranma, yo se lo daré –

Gracias Kasumi, si no te molesta yo ya dormiré –

De acuerdo, que descanses Ranma – Kasumi cerró la puerta y Ranma cayó en su futón, quedando dormido rápidamente.

Buenas noches, ya llegué – Akane saludaba a su familia que estaba terminando de cenar

¿Hola hija, como te fue? –

Muy bien, todo estuvo divertido papá –

¿Y Ryoga? –

Ya se fue, dijo que tal vez mañana vendría al dojo – akane se dio cuenta, Ranma no estaba ahí, no quería preguntarlo, pero finalmente se animó – ¿y Ranma? – Kasumi fue la que respondió:

Ya está dormido, al parecer entrenó muy fuertemente que quedo agotado –

Ya veo, bueno, yo me iré a mi cuarto, que descansen – Akane subió lentamente las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su cuarto, pero antes de entrar, cambio de opinión y se dirigió al cuarto de Ranma, abriendo lentamente la puerta lo vio, sintió su corazón estrujarse, ya que la cara de su prometido decía mucho de como él se sentía:

Creo que esta vez me pase más de la cuenta, varias veces quisiste disculparte pero te ignore, creo que te lo merecías, pero ya no más, yo tampoco puedo estar más tiempo sin platicar contigo – se acercó a donde él dormía y lo vio, no se distinguía de lejos pero de cerca si, se veían las lágrimas que habían recorrido su rostro antes de que el durmiera, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera mal, de verdad el si la quería:

Ranma, lo siento, te he hecho sufrir y creo que más con por el tiempo que paso con Ryoga, aunque te lo merecías por haberme insultado de esa manera, creo que ya ha sido suficiente, n-no resisto un minuto más sin hablar contigo y – Akane se detuvo, acababa de ver la cadena que Ranma traía en su cuello:

¿Qué demonios? Yo aquí preocupándome por ti y tu traes un regalo que de seguro Shampoo te dio, eres, eres un canalla Ranma – dándose media vuelta salió de ahí enfadada, pero soltando una pequeña lagrima que cayo justo en la frente del chico.

Todos estaban dormidos, justo cuando dieron las tres de la mañana los dos, maestro y discípulo estaban ya listos para salir en su viaje, cuando Genma apareció detrás de ellos:

Papá… -

Ranma yo -

Genma, apúrate por favor quieres – ordenó Happosai:

Hijo, yo solo deseo que te vaya bien, tal vez nunca fui el padre que merecías tener, y no tengo excusa por mi trato y desdén hacia ti, pero, estoy orgulloso del guerrero que eres, y si de algo te sirve, mi mayor alegría, has sido tú –

Papá, yo –

Te deseo el mayor de los éxitos en este entrenamiento hijo – Ranma sentía un cúmulo de emociones, las palabras sinceras que por primera vez su padre le dedicó calaron hondo en él, por lo que Ranma alzando el rostro, le dedicó la más sincera sonrisa a su padre:

Te lo agradezco, papá, y-yo no los defraudare, ni a ti ni a mi mamá –

Ese es un buen comienzo Ranma – pensó el maestro Happosai – Ranma es hora, por cierto, dame el collar que te di – Ranma confundido se lo dio – espera un momento si, ahora regreso – el maestro Happosai se internó en la casa de nuevo, y yendo a la habitación de Akane, le puso el collar delicadamente:

Esto me lo agradecerás después Ranma jeje – tocando un seno de Akane, salió rápidamente de ahí, Akane, soñando con su mascota P-chan, no despertó ante tal acción.

Listo Ranma, hora de partir –

De acuerdo maestro – ambos se alejaron del dojo tendo, siendo despedidos por Genma:

Ojalá que esto resulte –


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos días, tardes, o noches.

Esta historia se sitúa tres años después de la gran batalla de Ranma.

Espero la historia sea de su agrado, sin màs que decir, que lo disfruten.

Créditos de los personajes de Ranma 1/2: Rumiko Takahashi

Episodio 2

Todos despertaron en la familia Tendo, era sábado y todos estarían ahí, Kasumi los llamó a todos a desayunar. Akane se sentía aun molesta y frustrada a la vez:

¿Porque Ranma traía ese collar?, ¿porque no puedo ser feliz con él? – sus pensamientos le bombardeaban su cabeza, decidió que era mejor no pensar en eso y bajo a desayunar, todos se encontraban ahí a excepción de una persona, el no ver a Ranma la sorprendió, pero rápidamente saco sus prejuicios:

De seguro está con Shampoo o Ukyo comiendo, bueno me da igual – pensó la chica, la cual rápido se sentó a desayunar sin decir palabra alguna, al poco tiempo:

Buenos días – se escuchó una voz conocida por la familia:

Que tal Ryoga, buenos días- saludo Kasumi – ¿te gustaría desayunar con nosotros? –

Me encantaría, pero solo pase a recoger a Akane, gracias Kasumi – Ryoga noto la ausencia de su amigo – y Ranma, ¿dónde está? –

Él no está Ryoga, el –

No vale la pena preguntar por el Ryoga – sentencio Akane – dame unos momentos si, iré por mi bolso –

¿Y a dónde irán? - Pregunto Nabiki:

Al centro comercial, necesito ropa nueva y Ryoga me dijo que me acompañaría –

Ya veo, en ese caso que tengan un buen día – hablo despreocupado Soun:

Gracias, con su permiso, nos retiramos –

Genma había visto todo, y sintió una carga enorme, su hijo la había pasado mal y en parte era su culpa por el tipo de crianza que le dio, pero sintió un poco de rencor hacia la chica, ya que ella parecía que le daba igual, hasta cierto punto, lo que a Ranma le pasara o lo que sentía. Después de desayunar, Genma comenzó a platicar con su amigo:

Sabe señor Tendo, he pensado en irme de aquí por un tiempo – la noticia desconcertó a Soun:

¿Que? ¿Y se puede saber por qué señor Saotome? –

Vera, hay cosas que no me están gustando aquí, y francamente yo me siento en estos momentos como una carga para ustedes, así que he decidido que lo mejor es irme por un tiempo –

Bueno, si usted cree que eso es conveniente, está bien, yo lo acompañare –

No –

¿No? –

Usted tiene a su familia, debe cuidar de ella –

Pero para eso también esta Ranma, amigo Genma – sonrió despreocupado Soun:

No, no cuente con mi hijo, no por el momento –

Pero que dice señor Saotome, si Ranma será-

Soun, que no lo ha notado? Mi hijo es ignorado por su hija, él se ha querido acercar a ella para platicar y disculparse, pero para ella el parece ya no existir, encima ella está saliendo mucho con este muchacho, no tengo nada contra ellos, se lo puedo asegurar, pero yo ya no puedo seguir viendo a mi hijo así, destruido por dentro –

Todos se quedaron en shock, nunca habían oído hablar a Genma de esa manera, por lo que el señor Tendo pensó como todo se iba conectando:

¿Cree que mi hija rompería su pacto con Ranma? ¿Es eso lo que piensa? – Soun se veía algo molesto:

No lo sabemos señor Soun, de igual manera si su hija lo rompiera está en su derecho – la madre de Ranma había echo su aparición, Ranma y Happosai la habían visitado antes de partir para hacerle saber lo que acontecía, al igual que Genma, que le había llamado por teléfono – ambos deben buscar su felicidad y si esta no se encuentra al lado uno del otro, no podemos obligarlos –

Pero señora Saotome yo –

Escúcheme amigo Soun, creo que esto es algo que solo les concierne a ellos dos, que daría yo porque en verdad ellos se casaran, pero no por compromiso, sino por que de verdad se aman, se complementan, pero si no es así, no sería justo, ni para Akane ni para Ranma, dejemos que ellos sean los que tomen su decisión, nosotros aun así seguiremos siendo sus amigos, de eso puede estar seguro –

Soun se mostraba decaído, su sueño más grande era que Ranma fuera el encargado de su dojo, el apreciaba al chico, tenía sus defectos como cualquier otra persona, pero había algo en el que lo ponía delante de sus ojos como su favorito al dojo, su convicción, esa determinación que nadie más tenia, pero más aún esa sonrisa, que hacía que confiara en el ciegamente, así que Soun por fin declaró:

Tiene razón Genma, sabe, su hijo es como un hijo para mí, aprecio demasiado al muchacho como no tiene idea, pero no lo quiero tener a la fuerza, quiero que él sea quien por su voluntad decida seguir con el dojo, pero más que nada quiero que sea feliz, al igual que con mi hija, yo, yo espero que ustedes sigan siendo parte de nuestra familia –

Gracias señor Tendo, espero que nunca rompamos nuestro vinculo, pero por ahora, necesito alejarme de aquí, por un tiempo indefinido –

Como usted desee, amigo – ambos se dieron un caluroso abrazo, en verdad eran mejores amigos. Genma y su esposa salieron de la casa cuatro horas más tarde, llevando las cosas de él y de Ranma, alejándose lentamente hacia un sitio desconocido, dejando a Soun devastado, Nabiki y Kasumi solo habían observado lo acontecido:

Vaya día que hemos tenido -comento Nabiki

Lo sé hermana, papá esta devastado-

Me gustaría hacer algo, sabes, Ranma a pesar de ser estúpido a veces, en verdad me agradaba, era alguien confiable –

Sí, para mí era como un hermano menor, hacia desastres y todo eso, pero como dices, es un chico único-

¿Crees que en verdad Akane y el terminen? Esta vez parecía ser en serio –

No lo sé, pero si el caso es así, espero no se arrepientan de sus acciones, lo que más deseo es que ellos sean felices, sea como sea –

El resto de día siguió su curso, justo antes de las siete, Akane ya había regresado a su casa:

Gracias Ryoga, me la pase muy genial contigo –

De nada Akane, yo también, estuvo increíble este día – Ryoga se acercó a Akane - ¿crees que mañana podremos volver a salir? –

No lo creo, mañana me gustaría pasar el día con mi familia –

Ya veo, ¿y si vengo a visitarte para pasar el día con ustedes? –

Eso me encantaría – Akane le sonrió al chico – bueno, me despido Ryoga, que tengas una buena noche – esta vez ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Ryoga la atrajo hacia él, dándole un tierno abrazo, que ella correspondió, al final él le dio un beso su frente – que pases una linda noche Akane, hasta mañana –

Ella entro a su casa, notando que había un vacío muy grande, como nunca lo había sentido, sintiéndose extraña, recorrió la casa, parecía que no había nadie

Qué raro, ¿que todos habrán salido? – pensando eso llegó a la puerta donde se hospedaba su prometido, la abrió lentamente, pero cuando la abrió totalmente, cayó de rodillas, su bolsa cayó al suelo y lo que traía salió de la misma, Akane veía en shock la habitación, no había nada, todo lo que era de Ranma ya no estaba y lo de su padre tampoco, el cuarto estaba vacío, pero dentro del corazón de ella un dolor muy grande se hacía presente, que solo tuvo algo de desahogo con las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos:

No, Ranma, no, no me puedes hacer esto, no me puedes dejar, no, no me puedes hacer esto, Ranma, ¿por qué? ¿por qué? E-es mi culpa, te ignore estos meses, p-pero no creí que esto pasaría, Ranma, no, y-yo te necesito, mi amor, yo, yo, lo siento, Ranma, lo siento – sus palabras se escuchaban en toda la casa, Soun solo se mordía el labio, no quería ser inoportuno – hija, yo, lo siento, lo siento mucho Akane –

Nabiki no pudo aguantar más y salió hacia donde su hermana lloraba, se arrodillo junto a ella, tratando de dar confort a Akane:

Lo siento mucho Akane, pero esto tenía que pasar –

Porque Nabiki, si yo lo, yo lo –

Ponte en su lugar, el sintió que para ti el ya no existía Akane -ella hizo una pausa - yo, no te juzgo por tus acciones, pero debes entender que él se moría lentamente por dentro por lo que pasaba –

Akane solo lloraba, sus lágrimas parecían no tener fin, cuando al fin se calmó un poco, se levantó y se fue hacia su cuarto

Akane – fue lo único que dijo Nabiki

Akane miro por su ventana, varias veces lo vio en el árbol frente a ella, ahí cuidándola, vigilándola:

Todo fue mi culpa, si yo solo-

Akane –

Kasumi-

Toma – le extendió un sobre – él me dijo que iría a un entrenamiento especial – la cara de Akane se ilumino por un momento – ¿eso quiere decir que él no me abandono? –

Yo, no lo sé – Akane la vio un tanto confundida – papá y el tío Genma hablaron, y el decidió irse también, Ranma se fue en la madrugada, pero lo que papa y el tío hablaron fue sobre ustedes –

¿Nosotros? –

Sí, básicamente ellos dijeron que les dejarían a ustedes la decisión, si seguir avanzando en su relación, o bien cada uno buscar la felicidad por su lado –

¿Quiere decir que el compromiso se rompió? –

Yo no estoy segura de eso Akane–

Akane veía la foto de su escritorio, esa foto de navidad que ella atesoraba, donde Ranma y ella estaban juntos, sin nada de por medio, solo ellos dos, abrazados, sonrojados, pero felices

Y-yo, y-yo lo quiero Kasumi –

Lo sé hermana, pero solo te queda esperarlo, me dijo que alrededor de dos meses máximo regresará, eso lo dejo para ti – dijo señalando el sobre

Gracias hermana –

Ella solo le sonrió, saliendo de la habitación, Akane rápidamente abrió el sobre, solo para ver la carta y una foto, ignorando la foto, leyó la carta:

 _Para Akane_

 _Hola Akane, estos meses me han sido una tortura total, no sabes_

 _Cómo me duele el que no me hables, el sentir que no existo para ti,_

 _Quisiera volver en el tiempo y golpearme a mí mismo por haberte_

 _Ofendido de esa manera, soy un idiota, no quiero volver a lastimarte, por eso_

 _Entiendo el desaire hacia mí, si de verdad ya no quieres que seamos amigos, no,_

 _Prometidos lo entenderé y no volveré a interferir en tu vida, pero solo quiero que_

 _Lo platiquemos, que lo hablemos y que lleguemos a un acuerdo,_

 _Pero por si alguna razón esto no se llegara a dar, déjame decirte algo,_

 _Antes de que pase más tiempo debes de saberlo, eres el amor de_

 _Mi vida, no sabes cuánto te amo, desde que te vi me sorprendió todo de ti,_

 _Créeme, no es fácil decirte esto, tal vez sea una burla para ti o algo por el estilo,_

 _Pero así es el amor ¿no?, simplemente sucedió que me enamore perdidamente_

 _De ti, yo volveré Akane, y peleare por ganarme tu amor, y si no pudiera hacer eso,_

 _Yo desapareceré de tu vida, pero solo te pido que me esperes a que_

 _Regrese, solo eso te pido._

 _Me despido de ti, Akane, volveré para ti._

 _Ranma Saotome_

Akane lloraba, trataba de no dañar la carta, Ranma la quería, la amaba, volvía a saberlo después de lo que paso en el monte Fénix, cuando al ver la foto se dio cuenta de que esta foto era única, ni siquiera ella la tenía, la foto de su actuación de Romeo y Julieta, específicamente de ese beso falso, ella lo recordó, los labios de el sobre los de ella, porque aunque tenía la cinta, los sintió, su corazón dio muchos vuelcos, en su mente solo estaban ellos dos, disfrutando de ese gran beso, en ese momento se perdió en la emoción, sin embargo recordó que era lo que en verdad pasaba, y en donde estaban, por lo que rompió el hechizo divertidamente:

Ranma – pensó ella dulcemente, decidió que lo mejor para ella era ir a dormir y descansar, aun no entienda lo que pasaba con claridad, pero Ranma le había dejado en claro que él no se había huido ni nada por el estilo, eso le reconforto el corazón.

El collar que el maestro Happosai le había puesto a Akane de pronto empezó a desarrollar algún tipo de magia, ya que ella en sus sueños pudo ver lo que tanto escondía su prometido todos estos meses, sus anhelos, sus miedos, lo de suma importancia de él, todo lo que el callaba por miedo a ser rechazado o ser tomado como alguien débil, akane comenzó a notar lo que ella significaba para su prometido. A la mañana siguiente:

¿Qué rayos fue esto? Todo eso que vi, será acaso que – Akane lo sintió, tomándolo en su mano vio detenidamente el collar, viendo nuevamente que su análisis sobre la procedencia de este había sido sin fundamento, ya que tenía sus iniciales grabadas adelante, y las de Ranma atrás:

Demonios, yo y mis estúpidos pensamientos –

Akane, baja a desayunar –

Si, en unos momentos voy Kasumi –

Akane bajó al comedor, donde noto la desilusión en el rostro de su padre, el cual, al verla, le sonrió de una manera muy dulce, como cuando ella era niña –

Buenos días hija –

Buenos días papa, hermanas –

Aquí está el desayuno –

Gracias hija, buen provecho –

El desayuno se llevó a cabo sin tocar el tema de Ranma, justo cuando Akane termino, ya que fue la última, su padre le hablo:

Akane, no te vayas, siéntate por favor –

Akane obedeció a su padre – ¿qué pasa papá? – Soun tomo una bocanada de aire, para después expulsarla y comenzar a hablar:

Hija, estos últimos meses todos notamos tu indiferencia hacia Ranma, parecía que él no te importaba para nada y – Soun respiro profundamente - Akane, quiero que seas sincera conmigo, ¿estás de acuerdo con que el siga siendo tu prometido? –

Akane no respondió de inmediato, reflexiono antes de emitir una respuesta:

Sabes papá, hubo un tiempo en que me sentí obligada por ti y tu acuerdo que hiciste con el señor Genma, pero ahora yo –

Hija lo siento – Akane quedo sorprendida – creo que fue algo muy egoísta de parte mía, nunca pensé como seria tu reacción ante esto, es más, ni siquiera tome en cuenta tu opinión y tu sentir, te pido perdón Akane, yo solo quería ver por el futuro de ustedes, del dojo y por la escuela de estilo libre, pero pase por alto tus sentimientos y voluntad –

Akane sintió una punzada en su pecho, si bien esta confesión de su padre le aligeraba una gran carga, suponía que algo peor vendría –

¿Porque me dices esto ahora papá? –

El señor Genma y yo hemos decidimos romper el pacto que hicimos sobre ustedes de casamiento, de ahora en adelante tú y tus hermanas – Akane sintió como si una pared de cristal se rompía dentro de ella:

Papá, y-yo, n-no, ¿p-por qué? – la voz de Akane era débil, sus ojos escurrían lagrimas:

Hija, yo quiero que tu seas feliz, al igual que Ranma, si ustedes no son felices el uno con el otro, si no se complementan, no tiene caso llevar esto a más, sin embargo, lo que Genma y yo acordamos es que entre ustedes dos – Soun no pudo terminar, Akane se levantó y salió corriendo de ahí, todo se había vuelto a derrumbar para ella.

Ryoga vio a Akane salir corriendo llorando, antes de ir tras de ella, hablo con Nabiki, quien le hizo saber, a medias, lo que había ocurrido, ya que el salió corriendo tras ella al escuchar parte de lo sucedido:

Creo que esta es mi oportunidad, ya no hay ningún acuerdo de por medio, además ese idiota se fue y la dejo, que tipo tan mas imbécil, pero eso me aclara más el panorama, no me quiero aprovechar de su dolor, pero si no es ahora no será nunca - Ryoga meditó, concluyendo que esta era la oportunidad que el esperaba.

Ryoga la encontró sentada en un columpio, se veía totalmente mal, él se acercó lentamente hacia donde ella, la cual lo vio venir:

Sabes, aquí fue donde el me dio los obsequios navideños que indirectamente le pedí – sonrió tristemente:

Akane-

Creo que todo esto fue mi culpa, lo mate lenta y dolorosamente por dentro –

No, no es tu culpa, él se lo merecía, nunca te valoro como tal, a veces parecía que se avergonzaba de ti, así que no es tu culpa Akane –

¿Eso crees? –

Si, además el muy cobarde huyo de aquí sin antes hablar contigo, no tuvo el valor siquiera de despedirse dignamente, es un idiota por hacer eso –

Yo solo – Akane sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica, que le hizo ver dentro de su subconsciente un recuerdo de Ranma:

 _Recuerdo de tres semanas atrás:_

Hola Akane – Ranma sonrojado la saludo, ella ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, Ranma se esforzó para decir lo siguiente:

C-creo que h-hoy te ves muy b-bonita – ella siguió con su indiferencia:

Demonios Akane, por favor, hazme caso – pensaba el chico de la trenza, su desesperación era latente – t-te compre estas r-rosas, espero que sean de tu agrado – le hablo extendiéndole el bonito ramo que llevaba una tarjeta en medio, ella paso de largo frente a el:

Hola Akane, buenas tardes – Ryoga hacia su aparición:

Ryoga, que tal, que bueno que llegaste, dame un momento y nos vamos sí? – dijo ella hacia el:

Si, por cierto, toma, las compre para ti – una ramo de rosas, un tanto más grande que el que Ranma le había tratado de obsequiar:

Ryoga! ¡Son hermosas, gracias! – las tomo dándole a Ryoga un beso en la mejilla – las pondré en agua – paso de largo ante Ranma:

Jajaja Ranma, ¿cómo estás? Parece que el mundo se acabó para ti - Lo saludo algo despectivo Ryoga, Ranma solo estaba estático, conteniéndose, tirando el ramo que llevaba, solo se dio media vuelta:

Adiós Ryoga -dando un salto se alejó de ahí, yendo al mismo lugar donde ella ahora se encontraba:

Creo que me odia, y-yo ya la perdí, ni siquiera me volteo a ver – las lágrimas caían de sus ojos – yo, no sé qué más hacer, yo la perdí –

Akane volvió en si después de esa visión, Ryoga la veía un tanto asustado, teniendo sus manos en las de ella:

Así que eso fue lo que pasó, definitivamente fue –

Te lo dije, pero no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí para ti akane, no me apartare de tu lado –

Ryoga – Akane lo vio sorprendida:

Akane – Ryoga junto todo el valor que pudo para besarla, quitando un pequeño mechón de cabello de ella, coloco sus labios con los de ella, fue un beso suave, gentil, cargado de amor de el para ella, Akane por un momento quedó en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero por un momento la sensación que el beso le produjo fue tan única y especial que correspondió al mismo, dejándose llevar, siendo vistos por varios, incluidos Genma y su esposa, los cuales desilusionados, se alejaron de ahí, Ukyo también vio tal acción, por lo que rápidamente tomo una foto y se alejó de ahí. Cuando la pareja se separó, Ryoga veía con suma atracción a Akane, ella, sin embargo, no lo veía así, al contrario, lo miraba asustada, no creía lo que había echo con el:

Ryoga ¿porque hiciste eso? –

Me gustas, Akane, siempre me has gustado, sé que no es el momento por lo que estas pasando, pero déjame ser tu soporte, déjame ser tu ayuda, déjame compartir tu dolor, tus tristezas tus alegrías y deseos, déjame caminar a tu lado, déjame ser eso que buscaste en Ranma y solo te causo dolor, déjame –

Ranma -el pensamiento vino a ella, la corriente eléctrica volvió a ella y otros recuerdos vino a ella:

¡Qué rayos!, ¿porque todo está oscuro? -se preguntaba, cuando lo volvió a ver, vio las veces que Shampoo, Ukyo o kodachi trataban de besarlo, acariciarlo e incluso más que eso, pero vio que, pese a su timidez y estupidez, su prometido siempre se negó a hacer cualquiera de las cosas que estas le proponían, ya que el solo reservaba todo eso para ella, solo para ella:

Yo, no podría hacer todo eso que esas locas me proponen, yo solo quiero estar con Akane por siempre, porque en verdad yo – Akane volvió a su realidad, ahora mas que nunca estaba convencida.

No, no puedo hacerlo –

Que, que dices –

Yo agradezco tus sentimientos hacia mí, en verdad Ryoga, pero no los puedo corresponder, veras, mi corazón ya tiene dueño, y es –

No lo puedo creer – Ryoga ahora se veía molesto – ¿hace lo que quiera contigo y aun así lo perdonas? ¿Aun así lo amas? Eso no tiene sentido Akane –

He comprendido todo Ryoga, he visto cosas que nunca pensé sabría, no sé cómo explicarte, pero él es mi –

No, ni siquiera lo digas Akane, eso es algo que no te lo puedo aceptar –

Lo siento Ryoga, en verdad, pero no me gustas y mucho menos te amo –

E-es mentira, si me correspondiste en el beso –

Es verdad, sinceramente no se ni porque hice eso, pero el, él es mi gran amor –

Maldita sea – Akane se asustó por la reacción de su amigo – bueno, creo que esto aún no se ha decidido –

¿a qué te refieres? –

Él ya no está aquí, se fue –

No, el me prometió que regresaría –

¿en serio? –

Sí, aquí esta lo que él me escribió – Ryoga arrebató el papel de la mano de Akane, lo leyó lentamente, ella se molestó por tal acción:

Me lo puedes regresar por favor –

No –

¿Que? ¡Eso es mío! ¡Regrésamelo! -

No –

Por favor – le suplicó ella- te pido que me lo – Akane vio con terror que Ryoga rompía la carta, para después dejar los restos al viento – ella veía como el viento se llevaba el escrito de Ranma, comenzando a llorar de nuevo:

¿por qué? ¿porque lo hiciste Ryoga? –

Porque no mereces esto Akane, es por tu bien, has sido enclaustrada en una relación toxica y sin futuro, aunado a que esto fue contra su voluntad de ambos –

¡eso no te incumbe a ti! –

Claro que sí, porque me importan, tanto tu como el, yo deseo que el encuentre su felicidad con quien el este a gusto, no obligado por un acuerdo, y lo mismo es para ti –

¡no tienes derecho a opinar sobre mi vida! –

Tienes razón, no lo tengo, pero a veces hay que pasar por encima de eso para mostrar la realidad a las personas –

¡Splatt! – Akane soltó una cachetada sobre el chico – eres un imbécil, nunca te perdonaré esto que hiciste Ryoga – él no se inmutó en lo absoluto - perdóname Akane, pero es por tu bien, tal vez tampoco conmigo sea tu felicidad, pero por lo menos lo podemos comprobar, no crees? –

Akane lloraba amargamente, nuevamente todo se venía abajo, y lo peor, su salvador de siempre no estaba con ella en esos momentos:

Akane, créeme, es por tu bien, veras que no me equivoco –

¡Suéltame! –

Akane, escúchame –

¡Que me dejes! ¿No entiendes? –

¡La que no entiende eres tú!, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Esto lo hice por ti, son medidas drásticas que tuve que –

¡aléjate de ella! – una voz resonó fuertemente, dejando a ambos sorprendidos – aléjate de una buena vez de mi hija, Ryoga –

Papá –

Pero señor Soun, yo solo –

Escuche lo que le dijiste, y francamente estoy decepcionado de ti, no tienes ningún derecho a entrometerte en los asuntos de Akane, así que te lo repito, ¡aléjate de mi hija! –

Ryoga obedeció, yendo hacia atrás lentamente, y justo antes de irse, les hablo:

Saben los dos que yo tengo la razón, y el tiempo me la dará, yo volveré por ti Akane – se marchó de ahí.

¿Estás bien Akane? –

Si papá, gracias –

Ven, vamos a la casa –

Desde ese día, Ryoga quería verla a como diera lugar, no pasaba un día sin que el estuviera insistiendo a los Tendo, por su parte, Akane no sabía nada de Ranma, no tenía ninguna noticia sobre él, lo último que supo es que Shampoo se había ido de ahí con el afán de buscarlo, pero al no tener éxito, regreso un tiempo a su aldea con su abuela y con Mousse. La mayoría de las personas de su barrio sabían lo que ella se había besado con Ryoga y que por ese motivo Ranma se había ido de ahí, pero ella trataba de no darle importancia, Soun tampoco supo nada sobre el matrimonio Saotome, lo cual lo tenía muy consternado. Así transcurrieron los dos meses que Ranma había fijado, sin embargo, este nunca llegó, todo ese tiempo ella lo esperó, pero él no llegaba, no había señales de él, nada. Su ilusión de volver a verlo decayó totalmente, para ella todo se había acabado, al parecer, lo que Ryoga había dicho era cierto, Ranma se había ido para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenos días, tardes, o noches.

Esta historia se sitúa tres años después de la gran batalla de Ranma.

Espero la historia del mar de su agrado, sin embargo, que lo disfruten.

Créditos de los personajes de Ranma 1/2: Rumiko Takahashi.

Episodio 3

Ya habían transcurrido 6 meses desde que Ranma se había ido y nadie tenía ninguna noticia de él, de sus padres tampoco se sabía nada, al parecer todo estaba más que calmo en Nerima, en ese tiempo Akane había perdonado a Ryoga, y la amistad con el había sido renovada, al punto de que ella parecía que al fin correspondería a los sentimientos del chico, pero siempre que ella pensaba eso, todas las noches escuchaba la voz de Ranma en sueños, la cual le decía que lo esperara, que el pronto regresaría, y que por fin pondrían todas las cosas en claro. Eso aun la tenía atada a él, o era lo que Ryoga siempre le decía, con tal de que ella pudiera dejar los sentimiento por Ranma y corresponder a él sentía por ella, Ryoga también había cambiado en este lapso, ya que para muchas chicas se había vuelto muy apuesto. Un día, Akane, creyó que era necesario avanzar en su vida, no podía estancarse por siempre en la idea y sentimiento por Ranma, por lo que decidió ponerle fin a esto, citando a Ryoga para que ellos pudieran por fin formalizar una relación como pareja de novios. Ryoga estaba más que feliz por la noticia que Akane le dio, que compro varios obsequios para ella y su familia. Soun no podía intervenir en esto, ya que el había declarado que acataría la voluntad de su hija fuere cual fuere, lo más que podía hacer era aconsejarla y platicar con ella, pero parecía que la resolución a todo esto estaba decidida, la que menos estaba de acuerdo con esto era Nabiki, ya que ella suponía que Ryoga había aprovechado la debilidad e inestabilidad emocional de su hermana para poder acercársele. Ella nunca había tenido nada en contra de él, pero las últimas semanas era muy fastidioso e irritante, pues no permitía que nadie se acercara a Akane, además de que todos los días estaba en su casa, ayudaba en lo que podía, si, pero era alguien irritante porque a veces ni ella ni Kasumi podían pasar tiempo con Akane, ni que decir de su padre, pero sabiendo de igual manera el acuerdo que su padre había dictaminado, decidió no intervenir, a menos de que fuera necesario en extremo. Una noche antes de la gran cita, Akane, por primera vez se quitó el collar que le recordaba a Ranma, ya que creia que esto era lo último que la retenía aun a su ex prometido. Cuando ella se estaba quedando dormida, una luz tenue ilumino su recamara, ella se asustó, ya que nunca había visto tal cosa, pero de pronto se calmó, ya que la luz era cálida y disfrutable, ella quiso ver el origen de la luz, descubriendo que esta emanaba del collar se acurruco en su cama, temblando por lo que pasaba:

¿Q-que rayos significa esto? ¿Qué es esa luz? – ella se mostraba confundida, hasta que apareció una silueta algo diluida tras la luz, ella la reconoció inmediatamente, no había ninguna duda, era el, era la imagen de aquel muchacho que ella aun añoraba volver a ver, ella no lo podía creer, él estaba ahí, ella tomó la iniciativa, le habló, su voz fue temblorosa y ahogada:

¡R-Ranma! ¿E-en verdad eres tú? –

Akane! – la voz se dejó oír, esa voz varonil pero dulce a la vez, esa voz que ella había anhelado escuchar todo ese tiempo. Las lágrimas recorrían el bello rostro de Akane, la cual con más fuerza en su garganta le recrimino:

¡Ranma! ¿Por qué? ¿Porque hasta ahora? –

Escúchame Akane, falle a mi promesa de volver antes, perdóname por no poder cumplir lo que te prometí, pero hay una razón para eso –

¿Cuál es tu excusa ahora? –

¡El entrenamiento que tuve! Yo necesite más tiempo del previsto –

y-yo no sé si creerte Ranma, paso mucho tiempo y –

Escúchame, se que no es justo para ti, pero era necesario que yo pasara por esto, yo tuve que morir para – Akane sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar esto, viendo hacia la silueta, con voz temerosa dijo:

No, no me digas eso por favor ¿e-estas muerto? ¿En verdad eso pasó? –

No malinterpretes las cosas, fue una analogía que se me ocurrió, pero aún estoy vivo, no podría comunicarme contigo si no lo estuviera – Akane sintió alivio ante esas palabras - de hecho, la razón por la que me puedo comunicar contigo es porque tu aun no – Ranma no pudo continuar la frase, la luz de pronto se empezó a apagar, hasta que se consumió:

¡No! – exclamo ella, corrió hacia el pequeño collar, pero fue en vano, ya no había luz:

Esto fue tan, irreal – aun así, sintió un cosquilleo en su abdomen, y una tranquilidad en su pecho, él estaba vivo, ella lo había visto nuevamente, aunque no del todo, ya que solo había sido una silueta de su cuerpo o algo parecido, sintiéndose cansada por la experiencia, cayo rendida en su cama con un solo pensamiento:

Ranma… -

Al día siguiente Ryoga se encontraba en camino hacia la casa Tendo, iba más que contento, estaba feliz al por mayor, hoy sería su gran día, por fin, Akane tendo sería su prometida:

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, por fin lo que siempre anhele se hará realidad, ¡Akane será mi prometida! –

Hola viejo amigo – la voz que escucho hizo que Ryoga se paralizara de inmediato, esa voz no la había escuchado en mucho tiempo, volteando se dio cuenta de quién era:

¡Ranma! – Ryoga se sorprendió al verlo, su vestimenta había cambiado bastante, su ropa se veía muy occidental, se veía más alto, además llevaba algunas cosas que eran novedad para el

¿Qué te paso Ranma? –

Yo, tardaría mucho tiempo en explicártelo, pero eso no importa, ¡me da gusto volver a verte! –

Yo no diría lo mismo – pensó Ryoga – has cambiado, todo en ti ha cambiado –

Jajaja puede ser, pero hay cosas que se quedan por siempre -

¡Ja! ¿Y a que has venido? –

Tengo viejos asuntos que arreglar –

¿A si? Como cuales –

Bueno, lo primero es ver a Akane, yo –

¡Eso sí que no!, tu no la podrás ver –

¿Porque dices eso? –

No te diste cuenta, pero tu abandono hizo que ella sufriera en demasiado, no sabes –

Estoy consciente de eso, pero le deje una carta donde le explicaba el porqué de mi partida – Ryoga le sonrió mezquinamente:

Ah eso, bueno, déjame decirte que yo lo rompí –

¿Que? ¿Y porque hiciste algo como eso? –

Sencillo, yo no quería que ella siguiera atada a un tipo tan vulgar como tú, alguien tan despreciable y que no vale nada –

Ya veo – la calma con que Ranma lo manejó sorprendió bastante a Ryoga – aun así, eso era un asunto entre ella y yo Ryoga, no tuviste que haber intervenido –

Claro que si, por su felicidad lo tuve que hacer –

¿Estás seguro de que fue por ella, y no por ti? –

¿Qué quieres decir? –

Sabes lo que quiero decir, tu siempre estuviste enamorado de ella, con mi salida tenías la oportunidad perfecta, sabias que ella estaría emocionalmente inestable y que podrías sacar provecho para ti, esto deja más que claro que fue para tu goce, Ryoga –

¡Y que si lo fuera! ¡Ella merece a alguien que la valore, que la ame por quien es y que no se avergüence de ella! –

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, y es por eso que he regresado-

Maldito, no te creo –

Ryoga, cálmate, si en verdad ella te ama a ti yo me alejare, yo no intervendría en esa relación, es más, lo único que podría pedirte es que la hicieras feliz, sin embargo, antes de eso yo tengo que hablar con ella, así que si me disculpas –

¡No creas que te dejare hacer eso bastardo! – Ryoga se lanzó al ataque, Ranma estaba desprevenido cuando fue atacado fieramente, por lo que no tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse. Cuando Ryoga termino, lo arrastro hacia un lugar abandonado:

Quédate ahí, maldito y no regreses – Ryoga dejo abandonado a Ranma, el cual se encontraba inconsciente, pero Ryoga no contaba con que alguien había visto todo, Nabiki Tendo, la cual se acercó cuando Ryoga se fue de ahí:

¿D-donde estoy? – Ranma había despertado después de diez minutos, era transportado por Nabiki en una carretilla:

Tranquilo, te llevare a que te curen-

¡Nabiki! – ella le sonrió:

Hola cuñadito –

¿Pero cómo? –

Vi todo, escuché todo –

Para por favor – Nabiki obedeció, Ranma se levantó de la carretilla tambaleante:

Espera, estas muy herido – Nabiki se mostraba preocupada por él, Ranma le obsequio una sonrisa, la cual sorprendió a Nabiki:

No te preocupes, en unos momentos estaré bien – Ranma hizo tres posiciones de manos, esto era algo nuevo para ella, cuando este término una aura verde cubrió el cuerpo de Ranma y se adhirió al mismo, el cual quedo como si nada le hubiera pasado:

¿Q-que fue eso que hiciste? – Nabiki estaba con la mandíbula desencajada:

Es una técnica que aprendí en mi viaje, es muy útil pero solo puedo efectuarla limitadamente –

¡Wow! Eso en verdad que es sorprendente, supongo que aprendiste más técnicas similares –

Jaja si, después se las mostraré a ustedes - Ranma hizo una pausa – Nabiki, ¿tú sabes todo lo que ha pasado? –

Claro que sí, pero ya sabes que esto te costara mucho dinero – le menciono guiñando el ojo:

Jajaja extrañaba esto de ti, de acuerdo, toma – le dio dinero, y además una pequeña maleta repleta de ropa para ella – considéralo un regalo, de mi para ti –

¡Ranma! – Nabiki estaba desconcertada, no era el Ranma que conocía, era alguien nuevo

Espero que te guste – el chico le sonrió:

Y-yo te lo agradezco – Nabiki le brindo un abrazo al chico – me da mucho gusto que estés de vuelta aquí, cuñadito –

Ranma correspondió al abrazo, era la primera vez que ella le daba uno, y uno sincero, por lo tanto, él se mostraba feliz:

Gracias Nabiki, ¿ahora si podemos hablar? –

Claro, estamos ya cerca del dojo, acompáñame –

Maldito Ranma, siempre aparece cuando menos se le necesita – Ryoga caminaba enfurecido, pero trato de irse tranquilizando – de todas maneras, esta vez Akane me corresponderá a mí, estoy seguro –

Buenos días –

Hola Ryoga, buenos días, Akane vendrá en unos momentos –

Gracias Kasumi –

No paso nada de tiempo cuando Akane ya estaba ahí, lista para su cita, pero esta vez no llevaría el collar:

Hola Ryoga, estoy lista –

Te ves preciosa Akane –

Gracias – contestó ella con un leve rubor

Bueno, vámonos ¿te parece? -

Si, hasta luego Kasumi –

Que la pasen bien chicos –

Ranma ya estaba enterado de todo, sentía algo de coraje hacia Ryoga, pero más que nada, decepción por lo que él hizo:

¿Porque nunca escribiste? –

No podía, fue un acuerdo de entrenamiento que tenía que mantener a toda costa –

Pero aun así mira todo lo que ha ocurrido, no me gustaría decirlo Ranma, pero la mayor parte de todo esto ha sido –

Ha sido mi culpa lo sé, pero ahora que estoy aquí quiero remediarlo todo, o al menos ya no ser el causante de todo lo que aquí pasa –

Me sorprendes Ranma, has cambiado mucho –

Para eso fue este viaje –

¿Estas asustado? –

Si, no lo puedo negar, pero sea como sea, pase lo que pase, lo afrontare sin retractarme de mis palabras –

¿Pelearas por Akane? –

No –

¿No? –

No, le mostrare quien soy ahora, le enseñaré que yo quise cambiar para ella, porque ella es mi todo, pero no peleare por su amor –

¿Por qué? –

No puedo pelear algo que no es mío, quiero decir, si su amor no me corresponde, no gastaré fuerzas en algo que francamente no vale la pena, no sería justo ni para ella ni para mí, pero si ella si me corresponde, quiere decir que ella nunca me dejó de querer, y no puedo pelear por algo que ya me pertenece, más bien lo tendría que hacer seria cultivar y proteger ese cariño – Nabiki estaba impresionada por la respuesta de Ranma:

Vaya, nunca creí escuchar algo como eso de ti Ranma, me gusta como eres y como te ves ahora – Nabiki soltó una pequeña risa - ¿sabes? tus admiradoras se volverán locas con esa nueva personalidad y estilo tuyo –

¿Crees? Jajaja me da igual, yo solo quiero a tu hermana menor –

Bueno, espero que de verdad resulte tu plan, pero ven, acompáñame al dojo –

De acuerdo –

En el dojo

Ranma! Que grata sorpresa hijo –

Que tal señor Soun, gusto en volver a verlo –

Pasa hijo, ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje? –

Ranma! –

Kasumi, que tal, buenas – Ranma sintió el abrazo de ella, todo esto le hacía sentir el calor hogareño una vez más:

Te extrañamos mucho, ¡me da muchísimo gusto volver a verte! –

Igualmente, Kasumi, a todos ustedes siempre los llevo en mi corazón –

¿Tienes hambre? Enseguida preparare algo para ti, ¿te parece? – Ranma sonrió ante la proposición:

¡Gracias! Tu comida es la mejor Kasumi, me vendrá bien volverla a probarla –

En un momento regreso – Soun continuo la plática:

¿Y dime Ranma, como te fue en tu viaje? –

Ranma le conto parte de lo que experimentó, algunos lugares en los que estuvo, sus entrenamientos y más:

Vaya, espero que después me puedas dar una demostración –

Con mucho gusto tío – Soun permaneció callado unos momentos, para después preguntar:

Ranma, has sabido algo sobre tus padres? Ellos se marcharon de aquí un día después de ti y desde ese día no hemos tenido comunicación con ellos, la verdad es que estoy muy preocupado de que les haya sucedido algo-

No se preocupe tío, mis padres están bien, en la última conversación que tuve con ellos me dijeron que estaban en el norte de China, el maestro Happosai se encontraría con ellos y seguramente los tres regresaran – Soun sintió alivio ante las palabras del muchacho:

La comida esta lista, Nabiki, ven también a comer –

La comida fue muy amena, todos la pasaron muy bien. Ranma les dio los regalos que traía para Soun y Kasumi, los cuales fueron muy bien recibidos. Después de eso Soun y Ranma se retiraron nuevamente al dojo, Ranma le mostraría algunas de sus nuevas técnicas. Soun quedo muy asombrado, Ranma había mejorado bastante en tan poco tiempo, Nabiki por su parte, tomaba fotos al por mayor, Ranma siempre había sido su mayor fuente de ingreso, pero con su nueva apariencia, sus ganancias se irían a las nubes.

Akane por favor, respóndeme, quisieras en verdad que yo fuera tu prometido? – Ryoga comenzaba a desesperarse, su cita no había salido para nada bien, ya que Akane simplemente le daba muchos rodeos a esto, y habían regresado a la casa de la familia Tendo antes de lo esperado:

Ryoga, no, no lo sé, yo no estoy segura sobre –

Akane, no puedes estar lamentándote toda tu vida, el ya no volvió y no puedes quedarte en una situación así, créeme, si Ranma estuviera en tu lugar él ya hubiera –

¿Qué dijiste? – Akane volteo a ver a Ryoga:

Que Ranma en tu lugar, hubiera seguido con su vida, tomando a otra como prometida –

Akane no contestó, si no que reflexionó sobre lo que Ryoga acababa de comentar –

Creo que tal vez, pudieras tener razón – Ryoga sonrió triunfante:

¿Ves? Hay que darle la vuelta a la página, no estancarse en –

Cualquiera en mi lugar haría eso – la sonrisa de Ryoga se ensancho aún más – pero, si Ranma estuviera en mi lugar, el me esperaría, pasara lo que pasara – la sonrisa desapareció de Ryoga:

¿Qué dijiste Akane? ¿Crees que el haría algo así? ¡Tu bien sabes más que nadie el tipo de persona que es! Egocéntrico, inmaduro, casanova, irresponsable –

Es cierto – Akane le sonrió - tienes razón, pero solo en lo primero que dijiste, porque casanova e irresponsable como tal nunca lo fue-

¿Entonces porque te abandono cuando tú lo necesitabas? –

No, yo lo abandone cuando el me necesitaba –

Akane, no digas eso, por favor –

Ryoga, yo – Akane no pudo continuar, una voz demasiada conocida para ella retumbo dentro del dojo de su familia, su pulsación aumento drásticamente, el pecho le quemaba por la emoción, su cuerpo se empezó a agitar:

¡I- imposible!, e-esa voz es de – pensó Akane, quien inmediatamente salió corriendo al interior de su casa:

Akane espera! – Ryoga salió corriendo detrás de ella – maldita sea Saotome, siempre tienes que interponerte en mis asuntos, pero esta vez no será así, esta vez se acabó –

¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma! ¿eres tú? – la voz de Akane denotaba la desesperación, abrió rápido la puerta del dojo:

¡Akane! -su voz retumbo en ella, esa voz tranquila, serena, fuerte y dulce a la vez la paralizo, él estaba ahí, su amor verdadero había regresado:

¡Ranma! ¡Eres tú! en verdad eres tú! – Akane empezaba a derramar lágrimas:

Si Akane, por fin pude regresar – él le sonrió de vuelta, esa sonrisa la desbarato por completo:

Cumpliste, tardaste ¡pero cumpliste! –

Nunca dejaría a mi prometida abandonada – Ranma se acercó a ella despacio, justo cuando estuvo frente a ella, le acaricio su mejilla, le levanto un mechón de cabello de su frente y le dijo – no sabes cuánto te extrañé, Akane –

Ella rápidamente lo abrazó, no podía estar más contenta, sus emociones estaban desbordadas

Yo también te extrañé, bobo – Soun y Nabiki veían enternecidos la imagen frente a ellos:

Saotome -la voz de Ryoga se escuchó fuertemente – creí haberte dicho que desaparecieras de este lugar, aquí nadie te necesita –

Akane se separó molesta por el comentario de Ryoga, pero Ranma la detuvo antes de que ella hablara

Ryoga, no he venido a pelear ni nada por el estilo, yo regrese –

Cállate, no me importa tus asuntos, pero te pido que te alejes de Akane, ella no te pertenece –

Claro que no, ella no es un objeto ni nada parecido, no puedes darle un valor como ese a ella –

¿Y quién dice que se lo estoy dando? –

Tú, al decir eso, ya que, bajo tu aseveración, indirectamente dices que ella es como un trofeo que te debe pertenecer, ¿o me equivoco? – Ryoga solo hizo una mueca despectiva hacia Ranma:

Hmp, parece que te has vuelto más listo Ranma, pero de una vez te lo digo, ella no puede estar contigo –

¿Y según tu porque no? – Preguntó Nabiki:

¡Porque este miserable la abandonó! – Ranma no dijo nada hacia la acusación de Ryoga - maldito infeliz!, yo la vi llorar por tu partida, fui el único que se acercó a ella para mostrarle cariño y estar a su lado, maldito cobarde –

¡Un momento! - habló Nabiki una vez más – Si nadie se le acercò a ella es porque tu no dejabas que nadie lo hiciera, ni siquiera yo o mi hermana o mi padre lo podíamos hacer porque tu siempre estabas de entrometido, así que eso que dices pasó porque tu solo querías que ella fuera para ti, no importando el método que fuera –

Tienes razón Ryoga – Ranma comenzó a hablar – Si, me fui, pero malinterpretas las cosas, yo le hice una promesa a ella que se la deje por escrito y tu tuviste la osadía de romper lo que plasme ahí – Ranma suspiró – Es cierto, la herí y lastimé emocionalmente con mis acciones, y eso no lo puedo reparar porque ha quedado en el pasado, pero lo que sí puedo hacer, y lo haré, es no volver a cometer esos errores, y tratar de enmendarlo como sea posible –

Akane solo escuchaba, su corazón latía fuertemente por lo que Ranma decía, lo que siempre quiso escuchar de él, por fin se cumplía, Ryoga estaba más que furioso:

Te reto Saotome – Akane se sorprendió por lo que Ryoga declaró – te reto a una pelea por Akane Tendo, el que gane será su prometido –

No – Akane sintió su corazón estrujarse por la respuesta de Ranma – no hare tal cosa – Ryoga lo miraba burlonamente:

¿Porque no? ¿Tienes miedo de perderla? – Akane había bajado su mirada, sentía que Ranma ya no la volvería a ver como su prometida – ¡responde Saotome! – Ranma sonrió hacia Ryoga:

Ryoga, no podría pelear por ella porque simplemente no podría hacerlo, si yo peleara y ganara, pero ella no quiere estar a mi lado, ¿qué caso tendría? ¿ella sería feliz? –

Jajaja lo único que me demuestras es que eres un cobarde –

¡Tú eres el cobarde! – Nabiki volvió a hablar – No creas que no sé lo que pasó Ryoga, tu peleaste a Ranma cuando el llego esta mañana, y no fue un combate ni nada parecido, tu lo atacaste por la espalda, y lo dejaste abandonado, esperando tal vez que el muriera – Ryoga volteo a ver a Nabiki, su mirada denotaba una furia tremenda –

¡Cállate! ¡O te pesará! –

¡No me asustas idiota! –

Ryoga atacó a Nabiki, pero Ranma detuvo el golpe con una sola mano, dejando impresionados a todos por la velocidad con la que este contaba ahora y por la gran fuerza que mostraba:

Escúchame Ryoga, yo respetaría la decisión de Akane si ella quisiera estar contigo, ya te lo había dicho en la mañana, pero antes de eso, yo vengo para platicar sobre lo mismo con Akane, ya que antes que nada ella es mi prometida – el soltó el puño de Ryoga:

No es cierto –

¿Qué dices? –

Sus padres decidieron anular el compromiso, por lo tanto, ya no tiene ninguna obligación para estar contigo –

¿Es verdad eso señor Soun? – Soun, quien hasta ahora había pasado inadvertido, se levantó pesadamente, tosió un poco y después habló:

Pensé que tus padres te lo habían contado, pero si Ranma, es verdad –

¿Lo ves? Ya nadie te quiere aquí Ranma, nos harías un favor si te largaras de aquí –

Espera, aun no termino de hablar muchacho – Soun prosiguió hablando –Ranma, tu padre y yo acordamos que tú y Akane no tendrían ninguna obligación con el compromiso de matrimonio, serian ustedes los que decidirían su camino y su felicidad, y si ambos acordaban estar juntos por voluntad propia y no por compromiso u obligación, seria porque ambos se complementan y se aman, y si no fuera ese el caso, cada quien buscaría su complemento, su pareja, ya que no tendrían imposición por parte de nosotros–

Ryoga sonreía, según él, todas las cartas estaban a su favor, Ranma por su parte analizó lo dicho por el patriarca Tendo, para después girarse y caminar hacia Akane, tomando la mano de ella, comenzó a hablar:

Akane, t-tu eres lo que más deseo en esta vida, sabes?, soy el tipo más afortunado porque te encontré sin buscarte, haya pasado como haya pasado me cautivaste, Akane, tu eres mi camino y mi felicidad, y no deseo nada más que estar a tu lado por voluntad propia, po-po-por q-que

y-yo, y-yo – Ranma suspiro levemente:

¿tú qué? –

yo te amo – todo se aclaró para Akane, por fin lo escuchaba, por fin su corazón era correspondido, por fin, sus miedos se alejaban, sus demonios huían, sus fantasmas estaban en paz, por fin, Ranma le había declarado su amor a ella. Justo cuando ella iba a hablar, Ryoga enfurecido se lanzó contra Ranma, no le importo que Akane estuviera ahí:

Saotome, esta vez sí me la pagarás – Ranma puso a Akane atrás de el para protegerla, Ranma hizo que el muñeco de entrenamiento cambiara de lugar con él y Akane, destruyendo Ryoga el muñeco y quedando sorprendido, ya que este estaba en el lado opuesto a Ranma y Akane, pero su ira era tan grande que rápidamente lo volvió a atacar, por lo que Ranma decidió cambio su estrategia, pasando a ser ofensiva:

Lo siento amigo, pero no me dejas otra opción –Ranma juntó energía en su mano izquierda, la cual era de color purpura y le dio forma redonda – canalización, obertura espiritual – la pequeña esfera se estrelló en el pecho de Ryoga, mandándolo a volar destruyendo todo a su paso, y dejándolo inconsciente:

¡I-increíble! Ranma se ha hecho muy fuerte – Akane estaba totalmente sorprendida, Ranma era alguien imponente ahora, era alguien de temer –

No se preocupen, estará bien en dos o tres días, use lo mínimo de energía en mi ataque –

C-como es que –

Akane, dime, Ryoga es quien te hace feliz? Si ese es el caso yo no me opondré a que ustedes dos estén juntos –

Akane desvió su mirada, apenas hace unos momentos pensaba en estar al lado de Ryoga, traicionando sus sentimientos por quien se había robado su corazón desde los 16 años:

Perdóname Ranma, en verdad perdóname –

Akane, entonces así es – Ranma se había dado vuelta, lo mejor era salir de ahí:

¡No! – ella habló enérgicamente – no es lo que piensas tonto – Ranma volteo algo dubitativo:

Bueno, es que te pregunte y tú –

Escúchame, yo traicione mis sentimientos, pensando en que tú me habías dejado y aunque creo que fue con justa razón, yo tempo atrás te di la espalda y nunca pensé en cómo te sentías ni nada por el estilo, estas semanas estuve a punto de abandonar mis sentimientos por ti, pero me di cuenta, o más bien, me hicieron ver indirectamente qué harías tú en mi lugar, me argumentaron que tu buscarías a alguien más si yo te hubiera dejado, pero la verdad es que sé cómo es tu terquedad y obstinación, no, quiero decir tu determinación y apego hacia alguien, que simplemente no traicionarías la promesa, aun cuando fueras lastimado, tu seguirías en tu determinación o necedad de mantener tu convicción, y hoy que me has hecho participe de tus sentimientos, yo, bueno, y-yo, eh, si, q-quiero e-estar contigo – Akane estaba sumamente roja:

Akane – Ranma la miró enternecido – Akane, viendo la mirada de su amado, tomo valor y prosiguió hablando – Ranma, tu eres quien robo mi corazón, a ti pertenezco, mi felicidad es a tu lado y yo quiero vivir mis días junto a ti, porque yo, bueno, yo te –

Un momento -una nueva voz se hacía presente – un momento Akane, no voy a permitir que continúes con esta vil mentira –

Ukyo había echo su aparición.

Muy lejos de ahí:

Una aldea de Siberia había sido destruida, los habitantes habían sido asesinados de una manera muy cruel, la mayoría habían sido desollados, los animales del lugar habían corrido la misma suerte, nadie había sobrevivido tal masacre:

Señor - una voz fuerte se escuchó – hemos buscado el cetro, pero al parecer alguien logro escapar con el –

Ya veo - una persona hacia su aparición en el lugar, era alto, musculoso, pero sin exceso, sus ojos eran de color dorado y lo cubría una gabardina de color gris, la cual tenía una inscripción al reverso, la cual decía: Evil:

Vámonos de aquí –

De acuerdo –

Ah y Hank-

Señor –

Busca el cetro, te lo encargo –

Esta bien – los tres extraños se fueron de ahí, después de unos momentos, una persona salía de su escondite:

Creo que por fin se han ido –

¿Qué es lo que haremos cariño? –

No lo sé Nodoka, pero la gente de aquí murió para salvarnos, además él líder nos confió cuidar esto – levanto el pequeño cetro plateado – ¿sabes? tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo lo sucedido, parece que algo muy horrible pasará –

Deberíamos de ir con el maestro Happosai, el sabrá que hacer –

Tienes razón, quedamos de vernos en dos días en el poblado próximo, pero no nos arriesgaremos, tomaremos el camino mañana, le avisare que mejor nos veamos mañana en un punto medio, pero por ahora seguiremos aquí en el refugio –

Crees que Ranma sepa de –

No, el maestro me dijo que lo envió a casa de Soun, le dijo que nosotros nos encontraríamos con él en China y regresaríamos hacia Japón, al parecer, el no sabe nada –

Ya veo, creo es lo mejor, por el momento –

Así es, ven, vamos, descansemos esta noche – el matrimonio se retiró al refugio, donde por el momento estarían a salvo – mañana partiremos de aquí -


	4. Chapter 4

Buenos días, tardes, o noches.

Esta historia se sitúa tres años después de la gran batalla de Ranma.

Espero la historia del mar de su agrado, sin embargo, que lo disfruten.

Créditos de los personajes de Ranma 1/2: Rumiko Takahashi.

Episodio 4

Ukyo! –

Así que es verdad, regresaste Ranma –

Así es, me da gusto volver a verte –

Calla, mi asunto es entre Akane y yo –

Pero yo –

No te lo puedo creer Akane, ¿primero coqueteas con Ryoga y ahora haces esto? ¿Porque te haces la victima de lo que ha pasado? –

No se dé qué me hablas Ukyo, yo no coqueteé con nadie –

¡No mientas! Yo los vi besándose en el parque – esto fue como un balde de agua fría para la pareja, Akane no sabía que responder:

Yo, yo no se dé –

¿No sabes? -pues aquí te lo recuerdo – Ukyo revelo la foto, en la cual Ryoga y Akane estaban sumidos en un beso, Ranma al verla, quedo en shock, sin poder mencionar palabra alguna, Akane por su parte, estaba avergonzada, con la mirada hacia abajo:

Y bien, ¿que tienes que decir Akane? – las lagrimas empezaban a recorrer el rostro de la bella chica – no tengo nada contra ti Akane, de hecho, me agradas como amiga y te veo como una rival amistosa, pero esto no lo puedo tolerar, no es justo para Ranma, y lo sabes - el cuerpo de Akane comenzaba a temblar porque vio que Ranma estaba cabizbajo, con la mirada distante, sin saber cómo reaccionar, solo habló:

Yo, yo, lo siento mucho Ranma, no merezco estar a tu lado -ella se echó a correr, pasando justo al lado del muchacho de sus sueños, pero justo antes de salir, en la increpo en la salida del dojo:

Espera Akane -ella se detuvo – Ranma suspiró, levantándose lentamente, fue hacia la chica, tomándola de las manos, la jalo hacia el dojo nuevamente - lo que hayas hecho cuando yo no estuve es hasta cierto punto comprensible -ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas con la declaración de Ranma – sé que te he lastimado más de la cuenta, así como tú a mí también, pero yo, nunca hubiera hecho lo que esta foto muestra – Akane desvió la mirada, sabía que él tenía razón, ella estaba a punto de estallar en lloro y quería salir corriendo – sin embargo -Ranma la atrajo hacia el – ya es cosa del pasado, no? – ella solo asintió con la cabeza – por lo tanto en ese lugar se debe quedar, no digo que no me siento herido, porque mentiría, pero de nada me serviría enfadarme y mandar todo al demonio por perderte a ti Akane – ella levanto su mirada, las palabras de Ranma habían llegado muy al fondo de su corazón, Ranma sonrojado se puso nervioso al ver la mirada de la chica – lo que quiero decir es que quiero empezar desde cero, enfocados solo en reconstruir nuestra relación, solo nosotros dos – Ranma tenia su mano en la nuca, el nerviosismo era evidente aun:

Ranma – ambas chicas no creían la elocuencia y sinceridad con la que él hablaba – Akane, ya te lo dije, yo quiero que tú y yo seamos prome, no, seamos novios, que busquemos juntos nuestra felicidad, qué opinas? –

Akane lloraba, el Ranma que estaba frente a ella estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo, con tal de no perderla a ella, si ese no era su prometido, no podría serlo nadie más:

Ranma- hablo después de un tiempo Akane – me has mostrado algo que nunca creí ver en ti, me has abierto los ojos a la realidad que hoy me ofreces, y créeme que sería una tonta si no la tomara, Ranma, quiero estar siempre a tu lado, porque si, te amo – ambos jóvenes se miraban sonriendo, esa era la mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa de confirmación ante las propuestas de ambos.

Ukyo estaba en shock, su plan había fracasado rotundamente, pero aun peor, Ranma era alguien distinto, alguien del que cualquier chica se enamoraría, era por fin un guerrero digno de ser llamado hombre, sin duda su madre estaría orgullosa de él, dando media vuelta, menciono:

Creo que me tengo que ir – Ukyo se marchaba resignada

Ukyo espera – Ranma la llamo, ella lo volteo a ver:

¿Qué sucede? –

Quiero que tu sigas siendo mi mejor amiga, no soportaría perderte –

Pero Akane es –

Se lo que Akane significa para mí, pero mi vida no estaría completa sin mi amiga de la infancia –

Ukyo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal declaración

Pero es que yo –

Ukyo – Akane la llamo – hay cosas que solo tú le puedes brindar como su amiga que yo tal vez no, y sabes, también me gustaría que fueras mi amiga, mi mejor amiga –

Akane! Aun a pesar de –

Tú lo dijiste, lo que hiciste fue por un bien a Ranma, porque lo que yo hice no era justo para él, además, dejando de lado nuestra supuesta rivalidad, tu siempre me has agradado mucho – Ukyo no sabia que decir, por lo que Ranma se acercó sonriente extendiéndole su mano

Vamos Ukyo, yo te prometo que nuestra amistad será la mejor –

E-está bien Ranma, seremos mejores amigos, los tres – Ukyo les sonrió.

Gracias Ukyo -Ranma le dio un abrazo el cual fue muy bien correspondido

Akane perdóname por –

No hay nada que perdonar, todo está bien Ukyo – Ukyo soltó un suspiro de alivio, y caminó hacia la salida, despidiéndose de la pareja:

Bueno, con su permiso me retiro -Ukyo salió del dojo, quedando solo ellos dos, Ranma y Akane, ella, viendo el nuevo estilo de vestimenta que su prometido traia, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo bien que se veía ahora:

Ranma, t-te ves muy bien vestido así –

Oh gracias, por cierto – la llevó al interior de la casa - tengo algo para ti –

¿Ah sí? ¿y qué es? –

Acompáñame – akane siguió a Ranma hasta la habitación que él ocupaba anteriormente, donde había dejado todas sus cosas, tomando una maleta, se la dio a ella:

Toma, es para ti – Akane recibió la maleta, el cual era muy grande

Vaya, una maleta – ella sonrió algo sarcástica por el regalo:

Tienes que abrirla – le dijo el, cuando ella la abrió, vio que traía ropa muy bonita, ropa que Ranma le había comprado:

pero Ranma, como es qué? –

Lo elegí todo especialmente para ti amor – la última palabra sonrojo en demasía a Akane, era la primera vez que el la llamaba así – ¿te gustó? –

me encanto, gracias cariño! – le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla, pero el más hábil, la acorralo en el futón, viéndola dulcemente, posesivo hacia ella, comenzó a pasar su mano por su cuello:

Creo que me debes algo más que un simple beso en la mejilla – su voz era seductora, akane pronto se ruborizo, no sabia como actuar ante una situación así, más porque en su mente empezó a imaginar:

T-tú quieres q-que-

quiero un beso tuyo, hermosa – Akane, abrió los ojos enormemente, viendo como el la veía le sonrió dulcemente, el tomo esa sonrisa como un sí, dándose su primer beso cargado de amor, pasión y sentimiento, algo que ambos habían anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo, Akane comenzó a experimentar nuevas sensaciones, las cuales no se comparaba en nada con las que había sentido en su beso con Ryoga, esto iba a un grado mucho mayor, ya que en su cuerpo todo esto empezaba a transformar en algo más, ella estaba comenzando a dejarse llevar por el momento, Ranma vio lo que pasaba, por lo que divertido corto el beso, ella se sorprendió por ese hecho:

¿Qué? Porque lo –

tranquila, no aceleremos las cosas – ella entendió lo que él decía, por lo que, riendo levemente, se lo quitó de encima, en verdad le gustaba esta nueva versión de Ranma, aunque extrañaba un poco como era antes, pero dejando eso de lado:

Ranma, que es eso – dijo ella señalando un estuche negro:

oh esa es mi guitarra, espera, te la mostrare- Akane estaba sorprendida, ¿Ranma había aprendido a tocar un instrumento? ¿Y además sabía cantar? Ranma saco su guitarra, era de color negro con borde rojo, muy genial a la vista de ella:

Te cantare una canción –

Nunca creí ver esto- pensó Akane – te escucho – le menciono ella, Ranma entonces empezó a tocar y cantar:

 _(8) Eres la única en mi vida, la única en mi vida_

 _La dueña de mi imaginación_

 _La que me deja sin aliento conoce lo que siento_

 _Y entiende el mapa del corazón_

 _Cada día es un día mejor, si tengo tu amor (8)_

Akane estaba anonadada, no lo podía creer, ¡Ranma tocaba bien y cantaba excelente!, en verdad que este no era el chico que ella esperaba volver a ver, era mucho mejor, por lo que, lanzándose a los brazos de él, dijo:

¡Eso fue genial Ranma! – el la levantó suavemente:

¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno que te gusto! –

La pareja siguió platicando hasta que se hizo tarde, ninguno cenó por todo el tiempo perdido que tenían que recuperar, cuando se despidieron lo hicieron con ternura, aunque su despedida pues no variaba mucho porque estaban en la misma casa, Ranma le hizo prometer a ella que jamás se quitaría el collar de nuevo, algo en lo que estuvo de acuerdo Akane, así cada uno se fue a dormir, felices de la vida.

En la aldea siberiana, Happosai se había reencontrado con Genma y Nodoka, los cuales apenas y habían podido llegar con él. Todos en esta aldea estaban atemorizados, podría ser que ellos fueran los siguientes en ser destruidos, por lo que estaban mudándose de ahí. Genma y Nodoka pusieron al tanto de lo acontecido al maestro:

Eso fue lo que paso maestro, el líder Gotza de esa aldea nos dio esto – mostro un libro viejo y una caja con un sello que solo Happosai conocía - él y su aldea dieron su vida para que pudiéramos escapar y lo protegiéramos a toda costa –

Me alegro de que ustedes dos estén sanos y salvos – comento el maestro pervertido, tomando el libro – honraremos el sacrificio de la pequeña comunidad y de Gotza en otro momento, ahora lo que hay que hacer – les mostro el libro - hay una inscripción aquí, la cual yo no la puedo leer, pero de seguro en la aldea amazona china si –

¿Maestro, que es todo esto? –

Después te lo explicare con claridad, ahora prepárense, a la media noche saldremos de aquí –

¿Maestro- Nodoka fue la que hablo – como esta Ranma? – Happosai solo sonrió:

Tranquila Nodoka, tu hijo es muy fuerte, más que yo – seguro que el cuidara muy bien de los Tendo – Ella suspiro un poco aliviada:

Espero que así sea maestro –

Bueno basta de charlas, nos veremos aquí a la media noche, lleven muchos víveres, el viaje será difícil –

Como usted diga maestro – la pareja se retiro de ahí, Happosai se fue a una pequeña cueva donde residía, su pensamiento era solo uno:

Ranma, espero que tú puedas vivir a lo que viene, espero que todo el entrenamiento haya sido útil, todo dependerá en un futuro de ti –

Un día antes…

Shampoo! ¿Dónde estás?, ¡contesta por favor! – Mousse buscaba desesperadamente a Shampoo, mientras tanto, la aldea amazona estaba en llamas, la mayoría de los habitantes estaban desaparecidos, solo las guerreras eran las que hacían frente a la amenaza de destrucción:

Les pido de la manera más atenta que me den el cubo donde reside el anillo negro – las amazonas se negaron – ese anillo a estado a nuestro cuidado desde hace más de tres mil años, tenga por seguro que no lo haremos – tomando su postura de pelea, se lanzaron al ataque contra el extranjero:

Bueno, como quieran, solo recuerden que yo se los pedí por la buena – dijo el extraño el cual tenía por nombre Caín, llevaba una gabardina que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, la cual tenía una inscripción al reverso que decía Muerte:

Nosotras daremos nuestras vidas si es necesario – la abuela de Shampoo Cologne, hablaba con vehemencia y determinación:

Eso me gusta – una voz atrás de ellas se escuchó - serán un sacrificio perfecto para mí -hablo el visitante dos, el cual su gabardina decía: "Parca":

No te precipites Marcus, tómatelo con calma – Habló Caín. La abuela, al observar y analizar mejor a los dos sujetos, concluyó que eran más fuertes que ella y que tenían que dar todo si es que querían seguir vivos, sin embargo, su pensamiento no la dejaba concentrase totalmente – ¿será posible que ellos sean? – en ese momento Mousse apareció, era evidente a quien buscaba, la abuela sabía que Shampoo iba con la segunda guerrera mas fuerte, por lo que antes de que empezara el combate:

Mousse - la abuela logro contactar a el chico pato telepáticamente – yo envié a Shampoo con unos pocos sobrevivientes a la región 3, escóndanse ahí, estarán a salvo, el cubo del anillo lo tiene Minra, en cuento puedan, salgan de esta región a cualquier lugar, ¿entendiste? –

Pero abuela, yo no soy el líder ni nada parecido a –

Ahora yo te nombro el líder Amazon, Mousse, mi única petición hacia ti es esta, por favor, protege a Shampoo -Mousse se llenó de vitalidad por las palabras de la líder amazona – de acuerdo, es una promesa, así lo cumpliré –

Bien, ahora, ¡largo de aquí! - Mousse escapó rápidamente mientras las guerreras amazonas se enfrentaban a los extranjeros. Mientras tanto con Minra y Shampoo:

¡Minra! ¡cuidado! – Minra estaba frente a un nuevo extraño, de características similares a los que habían atacado la aldea, pero había en el algo diferente, Shampoo fue la primera que lo notó:

Muchacha, dame el anillo por favor – la voz tan grave de ese sujeto asustaría a cualquiera, pero Minra se repuso de esto, retándolo con determinación:

¡Ja! ¿Crees que haría algo estúpido? – primero te mataré! – Minra se lanzó al ataque, pero el desconocido era demasiado hábil, ya que esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad todos sus ataques, ella terminó exhausta:

¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? – esa persona la estaba desafiando, entonces ella decidió usar su ataque más poderoso:

Tú lo has pedido - en su mente dudaba si debía usar o no su técnica – ¡maldición! no pensaba usar esta técnica, pero creo que no tengo opción – con furia miro al invasor, la ira empezó a crecer en ella - ¡tu fin ha llegado! ahora morirás por lo que has hecho infeliz – Técnica prohibida – su energía vital se empezaba a elevar, mientras que sacaba cinco cuchillas en cada mano, las cuales empezaban a iluminarse – sello de fuego: ¡dagas de luz! – Minra lanzo las cuchillas a una velocidad sorprendente, las cuchillas de pronto se multiplicaron al doble y luego al triple, al grado de que una gran cantidad de cuchillas cubiertas con fuego fueron lanzadas, nadie tendría oportunidad de escapar de semejante ataque:

Así que este es tu ataque más fuerte, veámoslo entonces – las cuchillas dieron en el blanco, o eso fue lo que pensaron, pero para sorpresa de todos los que ahí estaban, estas atravesaron el cuerpo del invasor, el cual se había hecho intangible ante el ataque:

¿C-como demonios fue qué? – Minra no lo podía creer:

Buena técnica, pero no es nada de otro mundo, así que - el sujeto abrió su gabardina del lado izquierdo:

¡Morirás con tu mismo poder! Reversibilidad del espacio, ¡Espejo! – el ataque de Minra le fue regresado con más potencia, tanto que ella no pudo escapar ni resistir tal poder, el cual terminó matándola ante las miradas inexpresivas de los pocos sobreviviente, el extraño ser camino hacia su oponente caída, tomando el cubo con el anillo, cuando fue informado por sus camaradas:

Erick, aquí Marcus y Caín, hemos destruido toda las guerreras amazonas – nos movemos de aquí –

De acuerdo - contestó Erick - los encontraré en el lugar de la gran piedra, avisen a los demás – diciendo esto último comenzó a elevarse del suelo. Shampoo no sabía qué hacer, pensaba atacar al que había causado gran destrucción en su aldea, cuando el visitante extendió su mano hacia abajo:

Considérense afortunados mortales, de que sea yo quien acabe con sus vidas – cuando estando a una altura lo suficientemente alta hablo- trasmigración, extinción molecular – una pequeña esfera de color negro cayó sobre ese lugar, cuando toco tierra se extendió enormemente, cubriendo casi toda la aldea y sus alrededores por completo, todo fue encerrado dentro de un circulo negro y todo lo que quedó atrapado dentro de la esfera desapareció de ahí, todo fue reducido a nada.

Shampoo lentamente abrió sus ojos, sintiendo como alguien la llevaba en brazos, cuando enfocó bien su vista se dio cuenta de quién era su salvador, era el chico pato, quien había podido llegar antes de la muerte de Minra y apenas habían podido escapar de la destrucción de todo, ambos habían sido expulsados por alguien justo antes de que el del límite de la esfera negra se cerrara y explotara interiormente. Ella, no teniendo fuerzas por lo vivido, se desmayó nuevamente, por lo que Mousse toda la noche corrió huyendo, hasta que ya no pudo más, quedando desmayado el también en el camino. Dos días más tarde, Shampoo y Mousse despertaron lentamente, un súbito temor se apodero de ellos cuando recordaron lo que había pasado, la aldea amazona había desaparecido del mapa, aunque ellos habían logrado escapar de la aldea, un sujeto muy poderoso se enfrentó a una de las guerreras legendarias del lugar, la cual fue asesinada por ese tipo, además recordaban la técnica moustro que ese tipo había mostrado, ellos ya no deberían estar con vida:

¿Mousse cómo es que nosotros? – pregunto ella al ver que estaban en un pequeño refugio, mousse tampoco sabía que había pasado, el había quedado inconsciente también por el cansancio:

No tengo idea, me desmaye cuando huíamos –

Mousse -las lágrimas de Shampoo eran evidentes -toda la aldea ha –

Lo sé – él, suspirando, la tomo de las manos para decirle lo siguiente -Shampoo, escucha, tu abuela me nombro guerrero líder –

Eso quiere decir que ella –

Lo siento mucho – dijo Mousse agachando su cabeza - ella me hizo prometer que te cuidaría hasta el final -

Shampoo no podía creerlo, su abuela ya no estaba con ellos, la guerrera más poderosa había sido derrotada, ella comenzó a analizar la situación que los agobiaba, el dolor que sentía en su corazón se comenzó a transformar en ira y odio con deseos de venganza, por lo que ella trató de ponerse en pie:

Mousse, tenemos que vengar sus muertes –

¡No! – Mousse hablo enérgicamente - ellos son sumamente poderosos, no tendríamos oportunidad siquiera de hacerles algo –

Pero yo –

Entiendo cómo te sientes – mousse apretaba sus puños – mi madre también se enfrentó a ellos y no pudo hacerles nada, solo murió cruelmente, créeme que lo que más desearía es acabar con ellos, sin embargo, sus poderes y habilidades son únicas, moriríamos en el intento -

Shampoo lloraba amargamente, toda su familia y conocidos ya no estaban, Mousse se acercó para tratar de consolarla, cuando ambos escucharon unos pasos fuera del pequeño refugio donde estaban:

D-demonios, ¿esos sujetos habrán regresado? – Mousse estaba más que nervioso, no tenia la fuerza necesaria aun para huir, menos para combatir. Shampoo temblaba por el miedo de que fueran de nuevo esos sujetos, así que los dos instintivamente se abrazaron, esperando el momento en que se mostrara quien era quien estaba ahí:

Parece que ya están bien – la voz de la persona se escuchó atrás de ellos, que reaccionaron de manera defensiva:

Esperen, cálmense, no estoy aquí para hacerles daño – era Tatewaki Kuno, lo cual sorprendió a la pareja china, pero los hizo sentir aliviados, separándose para saludar a su conocido:

Kuno! Como es que-

Tranquilos, después les contare todo, ahora los llevare a salvo conmigo, ya que este lugar no es seguro, pero que tendremos que movernos rápido, ¿entendido? –

Espera -Shampoo habló – al parecer tengo mi pierna fracturada, no puedo caminar –

Yo te cargare – Mousse se ofreció:

¡Ni loca! Prefiero estar muerta antes de eso –

¡Que rayos! ¿Porque dices eso? –

Sabes muy bien porque lo digo, idiota – Mousse se levantó lentamente de donde estaba, apartando la vista de ella – muy bien, como quieras – tales palabras hicieron mella en la mente de la chica

¿Qué dices? ¿Simplemente me abandonaras, así como si nada? –

Si –

eres un idiota Mousse! Como puedes pensar algo –

¡Escúchame bien! – Shampoo calló ante la voz del chico pato – acabamos de pasar una desgracia como nunca, nosotros por pura suerte logramos sobrevivir y tú dices cosas como esas, simplemente no entiendo tu lógica, y francamente me estoy cansando de esto, me gustas y te amo, lo sabes, pero hasta yo tengo mi limite en soportar tus desplantes, así que te sugiero que no siguas con ese estúpido comportamiento, de ser así, solo por respeto a tu abuela y a la promesa que le hice, te llevare conmigo, y obedecerás a todo lo que diga, ya que soy el líder Amazon, así sea que quieras o no, me escuchaste? – ella sorprendida solo asintió, nunca había visto tal determinación en él, por lo que se dejó cargar por Mousse:

De acuerdo, mi barco está en esa dirección, en 20 minutos estaremos en él, pero debemos ser rápidos, me entendiste Mousse –

Si –

Muy bien, vámonos – los dos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, no era para menos, sabían que los destructores aun podían estar merodeando la isla. Al llegar al barco, los tres jóvenes lo abordaron, y lograron salir de ese lugar con bien, caída ya la noche, Kuno les conto como es que él los había encontrado y rescatado:

Yo estaba yendo hacia la isla de entrenamiento de la espada, cerca de esta isla, cuando por circunstancias del clima, me aleje de la ruta del viaje a ese lugar, terminando aquí, cuando tire anclas vi que una gran bola de humo se erigía, por lo que me acerque a ver lo que pasaba, descubriendo que una ciudad había sido destruida, vi a tu abuela Shampoo, combatir como nunca antes, pero cuando vi la peligrosidad del lugar me aleje rápidamente, camine escondido cuando aquel sujeto dejo caer una bola de color negro que al hacer contacto con la tierra se expandió y todo lo que quedó atrapado dentro de ella fue reducido a nada, ustedes salieron volando porque una señora que a mi parecer era tu abuela Shampoo, los arrojo fuera del alcance de esa cosa, vi entonces cuando Mousse salió huyendo contigo, decidí entonces hacer lo mismo, cuando antes de que amaneciera los encontré a ambos desmayados en el camino, entonces decidí llevarlos a un lugar que parecía seguro, ahí los escondí hasta que ustedes despertaron, ya que una persona de esas parecía seguir buscando más en la isla, tal vez sobrevivientes o dinero o yo que se. Eso fue hace dos días, hoy pudimos salir de ahí en parte porque el mal clima por fin termino –

Ya veo – Mousse se veía pensativo:

¿Tienes idea de quienes son esas personas Mousse? –

No, nunca las había visto, pero son realmente poderosas –

Bueno, por ahora estamos a salvo, esperen aquí un momento – Kuno salió del lugar, dejando a los dos chicos pensativos:

Bueno, al menos logramos escapar – asintió Mousse, quien volteó hacia Shampoo – oye, lo que dije hace unos momentos, yo –

No – exclamo ella – no te disculpes, yo lamento haberme puesto de esa manera, sé que tu solo querías ayúdame, perdóname tu a mi mousse – Esto sorprendió gratamente al chico semi ciego:

Shampoo –

Lo que importa ahora es ver cómo les haremos frente a esos sujetos – Esto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad:

Tienes razón, debemos de planear un ataque que sea eficaz, basado en nuestro poder –

creen que eso sea posible? - Pregunto Kuno, el cual venia con Sasuke, ambos llevaban comida:

No lo sé, a decir verdad, la abuela era quien más técnicas y poder tenía en la tribu, y ni así pudo hacerles frente -

¿Puedo preguntar algo? – Kuno levanto su mano – porque atacaron su villa? –

Los dos guerreros amazónicos se miraron, sus caras lo decían todo, no sabían por qué el ataque a su aldea, aunque Mousse recordó algo:

Bueno, cuando ese sujeto alto ataco a Minra, él le quito un anillo, o algo así – Sasuke al escuchar eso preguntò-

¿Disculpa, acaso mencionaste un anillo negro? – Mousse trato de recordar, pero Shampoo fue la que respondió

¿Así es, sabes acaso que significa eso? –

Sasuke de pronto se veía temeroso y nervioso, no sabía cómo explicar lo que pasaba:

Sasuke, si sabes algo, ¡dilo ya! – exigió Kuno:

De acuerdo señor – Sasuke se cercioro de todo a su alrededor - lo que les contare es un relato muy antiguo, tanto que solo se consideraba solo una leyenda o mito –

Espera - Mousse se había parado rápidamente, saliendo del lugar, al cabo de unos minutos volvió:

a donde fuiste Mousse? – preguntó la chinita

Coloque unas trampas, solo para estar un poco más seguros

Bien hecho Mousse – felicitó Kuno - ahora si Sasuke, continua –

Como diga señor, se dice que la cultura china es una de las más antigua, ya que poseen más de tres mil años, sin embargo, no es del todo cierto, ya que hubo muchas culturas antes de la china, las cuales fueron las precursoras de las más conocidas actualmente, pues bien, esta leyenda cuenta que cuando el ser humano comenzaba a poblar el mundo, las guerras entre ellos aumentaban cada vez más y más, así estuvieron casi 500 años, hasta que una princesa cayó de una estrella, la cual fue honrada como la princesa de la creación y del amor –

Oye, oye, ¿que esa no es la historia de la princesa Ori? – cuestiono Kuno:

Talvez es como se conoce ahora, pero su verdadero nombre es Izanami, la cual al ver todo lo que en la tierra pasaba, es decir las guerras, las muertes y todo eso, se enfureció tanto que decidió acabar con todo, así comenzó una era donde ella prácticamente estableció un gobierno que ella regia, pero se convirtió en una tirana déspota, que demandaba sacrificios humanos y un montón de atrocidades, su corazón se entenebreció al grado que cambio su estatus de diosa del amor a diosa de la muerte –

¡Esto es increíble! – Dijo Shampoo -nunca escuche algo como eso en la aldea –

Ni yo en los libros de historia –

Era de suponer, por eso les dije que esto se creía solo un mito –

¿Y qué sucedió después? –

Ella formo su propia tribu, a la cual llamo Helos, a sus seguidores y descendientes les otorgó parte sus grandes poderes, habilidades y capacidades, sin embargo, la mayoría de esta tribu no estaba de acuerdo con los ideales de su fundadora, por lo que una revuelta comenzó, sin embargo, ellos eran sumamente débiles en comparación a ella y a sus seguidores, aunado que estos eran fieros a la hora de combatir, el único que pudo enfrentarla fue Izanagi, el cual se dice era su hermano menor y no compartía las ideas oscuras del clan que ella había formado, las batallas se postergaron bastantes años, hasta que por fin ella fue derrotada por su hermano, él no la quiso destruir, por lo que la sello en el mismo. Los seguidores de la diosa fueron derrotados y expulsados del clan, del cual Izanagi pasaría a ser el nuevo líder, el decidió cambiar el nombre del clan a Heqet, así siguió todo hasta que Izanagi fue traicionado y asesinado por alguien desconocido hasta ahora, sin embargo antes de la traición, sabiendo del gran poder que el tenia y que él era quien había derrotado a su hermana, selló el poder de su hermana dentro de dos contenedores, el cetro dorado y el anillo negro, mientras que su poder lo encerró dentro de otros dos contenedores los cuales nadie ha sabido cuales son. Se dice que antes de su muerte creó otros dos contenedores, el orbe de la gema, en el cual sellò el alma su hermana, mientras que el alma de él fue sellada dentro de la esmeralda de ónix, la cual fue resguardada por su clan celosamente –

Es increíble esa historia Sasuke, ¿cómo diablos es que tú la sabes? –

Mi aldea estuvo al servicio muchos años de los últimos descendientes de la tribu Heqet, esa historia nos fue revelada, pero los lideres antaños pensaron que solo era para tenerla como referencia de los orígenes de todo, aunque soy un ninja del más bajo rango, es algo básico para nosotros saberlo, ahora los tesoros fueron divididos en los clanes subsiguientes al Heqet, sin embargo, los descendientes del clan Helos, no se dieron por vencidos y siguieron con esta lucha, ellos cambiaron también su nombre, llamándose ahora el clan Kali –

¿Pero porque mi aldea tenía tal cosa? –

Tal vez ellos fueron encargados del cuidado de ese contenedor, el otro por lo que supe había sido resguardado en lo profundo de las montañas de Siberia, eso sí, el orbe de la gema, y del ónix no sé dónde fue resguardado –

Vaya – Mousse analizò lo dicho por Sasuke – por la situación que enfrentamos hace unos días y a juzgar por lo que buscaban esos sujetos, creo que la historia no es como tal un mito o leyenda –

¿Mousse que haremos? – Shampoo buscaba amparo en Mousse:

Yo, no estoy seguro –

¡BOOM! – una pequeña explosión se escuchó en la proa del barco – que diablos fue eso? – se preguntó Kuno, el cual salió corriendo junto con su ayudante ninja:

¡No puede ser! -Shampoo temblaba de miedo – S-son ellos! –

¡Maldición! ¿Qué es lo que hare? -Mousse pensaba sin encontrar ninguna respuesta

¡Mousse! – ella lo llamaba enérgicamente – tengo miedo, n-no quiero morir aun –

Tranquila, juro que te protegeré aun a costa de mi vida – la abrazó dulcemente, poniéndola después atrás de el:

Kuno y Sasuke regresaron – no sabemos que rayos fue eso, y no encontramos rastro de nadie ni nada extraño en el barco –

Kuno, que ruta llevamos? ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? –

Por el momento vamos rumbo a las islas Tore, estaremos ahí en la mañana, de ahí cogeremos víveres y cosas que necesito y después nos dirigiremos a Japón – los dos chinos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir con ellos:

Bien, creo que es mejor que descansemos – comentó Mousse - tú y Shampoo descansen, Sasuke y yo haremos la vigilancia –

De acuerdo Mousse, Sasuke, cuento contigo –

Descuide señor, yo lo protegeré –

Shampoo había quedado dormida por tantas impresiones, Mousse le acaricio una mejilla, jurando protegerla de todo, cuando este recibió un mensaje telepático –

Muchacho por fin te localizo, que tal, soy yo, el maestro Happosai –

¡Maestro! Como es que –

Olvida las formalidades, ¿dime hacía que punto van? –

Nos dirigimos hacia las islas Tore, estaremos ahí al amanecer –

Bien, quiero que nos esperen ahí, no importa el tiempo que pase, tienen que esperarnos –

¿Pero por qué? ¿qué es lo que pasa? –

Ya te lo explicare allá, Cologne me dijo que tú y su nieta eran los últimos sobrevivientes, así que es importante que nos reunamos –

De acuerdo maestro –

Muy bien, Mousse, trata de no morir –

Como si eso fuera tan fácil en estos momentos – la voz de Happosai ya no resonaba en su mente, por lo que Mousse empezó la vigilancia, tendiendo trampas en todos lados, al igual que Sasuke,

Esta noche será muy larga –

En Japón

Ya había pasado tres días desde la llegada de Ranma. Akane estaba encantada con esta nueva forma de ser de él, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, aunque a veces extrañaba los comportamientos anteriores de su prometido, lo cierto es que esto era lo que ella siempre había deseado:

Buenos días amor – el entraba a su cuarto:

Ranma! – el se rio por ver el color que le subía a ella:

Jajaja me gusta ver cuando te sonrojas – ella rápidamente se levantó de su cama arrojándose a los brazos de el:

Jajaja tú tienes la culpa – ella le dio un tierno beso, el cual fue bien recibido por el, solo que ella recordó de pronto el beso que recibió de Ryoga, lo que la hizo sentir mal, él capto eso rápidamente:

Te siente aun mal por lo de ese beso con Ryoga – Akane no pudo ocultarlo, desviando su mirada:

Si, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento –

Bueno, eso que hiciste no me importa –

¿Porque dices eso? – ella levanto su vista hacia el:

Yo sé quién fue el que te dio tu primer beso – el de pronto elevó su mirada, ella por su parte estaba sorprendida, hasta donde sabía, Ranma nunca se había enterado de eso:

¿Que? ¿Como es qué? – él le mostró la foto, el estaba en su modo gato besando a Akane frente a todos:

¿Como obtuviste esto? –

Bueno, a decir verdad, yo no recordaba nada de eso, pero todos en la escuela lo mencionaban, así que tuve que verlo por mis propios ojos y solo había una manera –

Nabiki –

Así es, y esa ocasión no fue la única –

¿A qué te refieres? –

Esta aquella ocasión cuando me engañaste con la cinta – ella lo recordó, la actuación de Romeo y Julieta:

Jajajaja cierto, ahora que recuerdo, tu sí que querías besarme –

Pues no puedo negarlo, de hecho, me molestó mucho el hecho de que me pusiste la cinta engañándome – Ella solo rio por el recuerdo que esto le trajo, cuando su cuerpo lo inclinó levemente hacia Ranma:

Jajajaja sabes, ahorita que hice memoria recordé algo más –

¿A si? ¿Y qué es? –

Yo no fui tu primer beso, ese fue aquel chico del patinaje –

Jajajaja ni me lo recuerdes, es de las experiencias más desagradables de mi vida – ella comenzó a carcajearse al recordar esa situación, pero recordó otro beso más de su prometido:

¡Ahora que recuerdo, también besaste sobre una cinta a Kuno! –

Vaya, ya no recordaba eso jaja – Ranma se rascó la nuca nervioso:

¡Y también besaste a Shampoo! – el coraje se empezaba a notar en ella:

Esas ocasiones si me hiciste enojar – Ranma, más rápido que ella, lo tomo de sus manos, haciendo que ella lo mirara fijamente:

Akane, como te lo explico, era estúpido, lo único que me importaba era la cura para mi maldición, pensaba que todo giraba alrededor de mí, no, no sabía o más bien, no quería ver lo que le daba sentido a mi vida, que era lo más importante en ella, y aunque al principio me fue difícil aceptarlo por mi orgullo y estupidez, siempre fuiste tú, Akane –

Akane sintió como las palabras de Ranma calmaban una vez más los demonios de su mente y corazón, por lo que le sonrió de esa manera a la cual era difícil no corresponderle de la misma manera, pero ella rápido le pregunto:

Por cierto, ¿has curado tu maldición? – el no contesto de inmediato, pero respondió:

Bueno, podría decir que si –

¿¡En verdad!? ¿Y cómo fue? ¡Cuéntame! – ella se mostraba expectante

Bueno, vamos al dojo, ahí te lo mostrare –

De acuerdo – dijo ella – dame un minuto para cambiarme – ella se quito su pijama enfrente de él, quedando solo en ropa interior, mientras buscaba en su armario un short y una blusa ligera por el clima caluroso, tanta era su emoción por ver lo que su prometido le dijo, que olvido que él estaba ahí, Ranma por su parte, estaba anonadado, al principio pensó en salir y esperarla afuera, pero al ver que ella se habia desvestido rápidamente con el en la misma habitación, decidió quedarse. El verla así frente a él, hizo que su corazón latiera rápida y fuertemente, no era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera, solo que en las otras ocasiones fue molido a golpes y fue comparado con el maestro Happosai, pero el percibía que esta vez era diferente, en su mente empezó a fantasear con poseerla a ella, sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer el divino cuerpo de ella, tan único, tan increíble, tan excitante, y se sentía tentado a recorrer con sus manos ese angelical cuerpo:

Estoy lista Ranma, vamos – las palabras de Akane lo trajeron a la realidad, lo que hizo que el se cayera de la silla, ella solo rio, por la forma tonta en que se vio Ranma:

¿Que? ¿como? –

Que ya estoy lista, vamos al dojo – lo ayudó a levantarse:

S-si claro, vamos – caminaron rumbo al dojo, pero a Ranma se le hacía eterno el camino, sus pensamientos aun eran sobre Akane, por lo que traspiraba y respiraba rápidamente, se mostraba muy nervioso, pensando en que ella descubriría lo que él pensaba y sentía:

Ranma, ¿estás bien? – ella era ausente a lo que su prometido experimentaba, él, al ver esto, se tranquilizó un poco, al parecer, ella no había notado lo que había pasado:

si, no pasa nada, vamos rápido – Ranma trato de alejar todas las fantasías de su mente.

Llegando al dojo, cerraron la puerta

Ahora mira esto – Ranma empezó a concentrar energía alrededor de su cuerpo la cual lo empezaba a envolver, cuando este junto sus manos – ¡conversión! – grito fuertemente y al instante una pequeña nube lo envolvió, akane solo veía expectante por lo que sucedió. cuando la nube se disipo rápidamente, la chica Ranma, Ranko, estaba frente a ella, Akane no lo podía creer:

¿C-como fue que hiciste eso? –

En realidad, no hay mucha ciencia en esto, pero dominarlo me costó demasiado, al punto en que pude quedar convertida en chica para siempre, pero ahora me es fácil usarlo, por lo que el agua no es ya un factor, sin embargo, tengo que consumir mucha comida y descansar al menos 6 horas para que mi energía sea estable, o sea que esté en sus niveles de siempre –

¿Y si no haces eso? – pregunto ella temerosa:

Bueno, solo dejaría de usar esta técnica – le sonrió algo sarcástico a ella. Ella no lo notó ya que seguía interesada en lo que sus ojos veían:

¿Y exactamente cómo es que funciona tu técnica? –

Solo canalizo un poco de mi energía y le doy la forma inversa, la cual toma mi cuerpo, dando como resultado esto –

¿Y entonces el agua? –

Ya te lo dije, no es muy necesaria, puedo permanecer de la forma que yo quiera cuando quiera –

es impresionante Ranma –

jajaja lo sé, juntando sus manos nuevamente, dijo – reversión – volviendo a estar en su forma masculina:

Ranma, en verdad eres increíble –

Jajaja, no es para tanto Akane, aun no has –

Es que nunca había visto algo como –

Ranma! – una voz conocida se escuchó en la entrada del dojo:

Ryoga! – exclamo ella, Ranma se levantó, dirigiéndose a la entrada:

Que tal amigo, espero ya estés mejor –

Veo que has avanzado mucho en tus técnicas – Corto el la cortesía de Ranma, el cual no se inmuto:

Así es – Ranma no se fiaba de Ryoga, no aun – espero que no haya venido a pelear de nuevo – pensaba el chico de la trenza, cuando Ryoga dio unos pasos hacia donde el estaba, suspirando lentamente, exclamó:

Yo quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, mejor dicho, ofrecerles, a ambos –

¿Ah? –


	5. Chapter 5

Buenos días, tardes, o noches.

Esta historia se sitúa tres años después de la gran batalla de Ranma.

Espero la historia sea de su agrado, que la disfruten.

Créditos de los personajes de Ranma 1/2: Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Episodio 5

Ranma, discúlpame por mi comportamiento anterior –

No te preocupes amigo, todo está bien –

Akane, lo que hice no tiene nombre, espero que algún día tú me –

Está bien Ryoga, yo, estoy bien, todo queda perdonado – Ryoga soltó un suspiro de alivio:

Gracias chicos, yo no sé qué fue lo que me ocurrió, simplemente no pude controlar mis impulsos –

Tranquilo Ryoga, ya todo – dijo Akane, pero Ryoga la detuvo:

No, no me entiendes, no era yo como tal, era como umm, una energía que me hizo explotar todos mis sentimientos de una manera desagradable – Ranma de pronto se puso serio, ese relato le era algo familiar:

Ryoga, ¿desde cuándo empezaste a sentir esos cambios? –

Fue hace casi un año y medio, cuando estuve en las montañas entrenando, de pronto me vi rodeado de varias energías las cuales me atacaron, la verdad es que no pude ofrecer resistencia al poder de esa vez, y después de eso solo sentí que algo entro a mi mente y –

Ya veo -lo interrumpió Ranma -esa historia es parecida a una que escuché cuando estuve entrando en Siberia –

¿Fuiste hasta ese lugar? – Akane no lo podía creer:

Si, de hecho, estuve en demasiados lugares del mundo, fue por eso por lo que tarde demasiado en regresar, pero en Siberia fue donde entrené con mucho mas determinación – Ryoga le preguntó:

¿Y qué sabes de esas energías? –

No mucho, solo que tiene su origen desde hace mucho tiempo, más que la cultura china amazónica, es una energía que ronda todo el planeta, que al parecer pudiera ser de una antigua deidad muy poderosa –

Ya veo – Ryoga se mostró pensativo, y viendo a su amigo, le dijo:

oye Ranma, tienes que enseñarme todas tus técnicas – Akane no estuvo de acuerdo con eso:

¿Como dices eso Ryoga? Ranma apenas llegó, tiene que – Ranma simplemente sonrió a Ryoga:

¿Tienes un mal presentimiento verdad? Yo también – Ryoga solo asintió, para después preguntar:

¿Por cierto, no fuiste con el maestro? ¿En dónde está él? –

Él se quedó en Siberia, dijo que se encontraría con unos amigos a los que quería saludar – Akane cuestiono a Ranma:

¿Y no has sabido nada de tus padres? –

Si, hace dos días hablamos, ellos están de viaje –

Los extraño, extraño al panda y a tu mamá, son simpáticos –

Jajaja en unos días volverán, puedes estar segura –

¿Entonces Ranma, me ayudaras o no? –

Bueno, sabes que no me negaría a algo así, sin embargo, dame un poco de tiempo, quiero estar con Akane, además aun no estas totalmente recuperado –

De acuerdo, contáctame cuando puedas –

Cuenta con eso –

Bueno Ryoga, con tu permiso, nos vamos – se despidió cortésmente Akane, dejando al chico de la pañoleta amarilla solo,

No sabes la suerte que tienes Saotome -sonriendo partió al lado contrario, decidiendo ir a donde el doctor Tofu, a que siguiera curándole sus heridas.

Mientras tanto, los destructores de la aldea amazona y de la aldea Siberiana se habían reunido en la gran piedra, el líder, Erick ya había llegado, y ya se encontraban ahí Augusto y Marcus, faltaban los cuatro restantes:

Siempre es lo mismo Señor, son realmente impuntuales los demás –

Hank no vendrá, le encargue una misión la cual espero que lleve con éxito –

¡Ha! Espero que ese idiota no la vaya a cagar –

¿Tienes que ser tan vulgar al hablar Marcus? – le cuestionó Augusto:

¡Cállate! Yo hablo como quiera –

Ya están aquí – sentenció con una voz que imponía Erick:

Perdón por el retraso Señor – hablo una mujer de rasgos físicos hermosos, la cual se disculpó por todos:

Bueno, ya que estamos todos, es hora de continuar con – Erick no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Marcus lo interrumpió abruptamente:

Ya era hora, tenemos rato esperándolos, ¿que antes pasaron a un motel o qué? – la chica se volvió molesta hacia ese sujeto:

No te metas en mis asuntos imbécil o te pesara –

¡Ha! Como si te tuviera miedo, Alexia –

Por favor Marcus, compórtate, pareces un crio aun – Trató de calmarlo Augusto, lo cual no sirvió, ya que Marcus seguía hablando:

Jajaja miren nada más, hasta que te vuelvo a ver Caín – el mencionado solo le dio una mirada a modo de saludo:

Jefe, creo que ya puede continuar – hablo el segundo al mando, Lennin:

Así es, continuamos la reunión – todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos – la búsqueda que tanto habíamos hecho al fin rinde frutos, ya tengo el anillo negro, a Hank lo deje con la misión de encontrar el cetro dorado, por lo siguiente nuestro plan está a punto de completarse –

Dirás tu plan, a mi esta idiotez la verdad es que no me interesa – Marcus habló sin cuidado, pero esto no altero para nada al líder:

Puede que cada uno esté aquí por diferente motivo, pero eso es algo que me tiene sin cuidado, solo recuerden que su descendencia es divina y humana a la vez, nuestra madre nos dejó la herencia de su poder, por lo cual el principal motivo de nuestro grupo Utashi es hacer valer la justicia del castigo divino que estos patéticos humanos merecen, pero solo controlando el poder de la diosa Izanami y del dios Izhanagi lo lograremos, después de eso, cada uno recibirá la recompensa que quieran –

Eso me parece bien Erick – contesto Augusto:

Ja, es lo que mejor has dicho desde que me integre a tu grupo, líder – dijo Alexia:

Evil, ¿qué es lo que sabes de las actividades del clan Kali? – pregunto Lennin:

Hasta donde sé, ellos buscan resucitar la esencia y el poder de la diosa, su propósito con exactitud no lo sé, sospecho que tiene que ver con la aniquilación de los clanes y aldeas descendientes de su hermano, la verdad es que mientras sepa menos de ellos mejor, ya que el encontrarnos con ellos desataría una batalla sin precedentes y del clan Heqet, bueno, se dice que dentro de ellos renacería una persona digna del poder del dios, pero antes de que eso pase, nosotros tomaremos el control de tales deidades, ya que nosotros también lo somos –

Ya veo – contestó Lennin, un tanto pensativo:

Bueno, basta de charlas, ustedes dos – señalo a Marcus y Alexia – busquen el orbe de la gema oscura, ustedes dos Augusto y Caín, busquen el orbe de la esmeralda de ónix –

Pero yo no quiero estar con esta zorra – menciono con desagrado Marcus:

Ni yo contigo, hijo de pu – ella no pudo continuar hablando, ya que la gabardina de Erick se extendió fuertemente, y la inscripción de "Evil" se ilumino, lo cual asustó a ambos:

Les di una orden, obedézcanla o morirán aquí mismo – la voz temeraria de ese sujeto hizo retumbar el lugar:

Como ordenes, Señor – ambos desaparecieron de ahí, lo mismo que Augusto y Zizo, solo quedo Lennin:

Lennin –

Señor –

Ve a buscar a Hank, creo que ha tenido problemas para encontrar lo que le pedí –

Está bien Erick – todos desaparecieron de ahí, excepto Erick, el cual miraba el anillo en su mano izquierda, sintiendo como el poder recorría su cuerpo:

Pronto, muy pronto lo lograre –

Lejos de ahí, los padres de Ranma y Happosai se encontraban ya casi en las islas Tore, iban al encuentro de los amazónicos sobrevivientes y de Kuno:

Genma apresúrate –

Ya voy maestro – Genma se veía cansado en extremo, lo cual hizo que el maestro se avergonzara de el:

Qué vergüenza que tú seas unos de mis discípulos –

Perdóneme maestro, estoy fuera de ritmo –

Eso no es cierto perezoso, sé muy bien cuál es tu poder, solo que tú eres un holgazán de primera, además acabaste con la comida de todos, maldito glotón –

Maestro, no sé de qué habla – Genma se había convertido en panda, lo que irrito al maestro, pero antes de que este lo golpeara:

Ahí está la isla -señalo Nodoka, esto alegro a Happosai:

Bien, vamos de una vez, ellos ya han de haber – Happosai no pudo continuar hablando, una presencia siniestra se hizo presente a sus espaldas:

Así que aquí estaban, vaya, me la pusieron difícil buscándolos –

Los tres se paralizaron, esa voz pertenecía a uno de los destructores de Siberia, volviendo la vista hacia él, se dieron cuenta de que se veía muy joven, casi como Kuno, y sus rasgos físicos eran muy occidentales:

Mi nombre es Hank – se presentó cortésmente – escúchenme, no quiero hacerles daño, solo entréguenme el cetro y me marchare, lo prometo – los tres miraban al joven, el cual se veía sincero en sus palabras:

¿Qué haremos maestro? – preguntó Genma aun convertido en panda:

No queda otra opción, Genma escapa con tu esposa, yo peleare con el –

Pero maestro –

Tranquilo, no creas que soy un hueso fácil de roer, yo les daré el tiempo suficiente para huir –

Genma no quería abandonarlo, el maestro por fin se mostraba como alguien digno de las artes marciales –

¿Que están esperando? ¡Huyan! – les gritó:

Perdóneme maestro por esto – Genma tomó esposa y escaparon rápidamente de ahí, Hank hizo el amago de seguirlos, pero fue detenido por Happosai:

Muchacho – habló el maestro – será mejor que te prepares, no te la dejare fácil –

Se quien es usted maestro Happosai – dijo Hank – y créame, no quiero tener una pelea sin sentido con usted –

¿Crees que soy alguien débil? –

No, de hecho, usted es un humano de esos con los que más problemas podemos tener, pero se lo vuelo a repetir, no quiero tener que derramar sangre inocente –

Se lo que busca tu maldita organización –

¿Qué dice? ¿Como es que usted? –

Ustedes buscan el poder de la diosa Izanami, creen que así ustedes podrán gobernar el mundo – Hank parecía preocupado por las palabras del maestro:

¿Como sabe eso? –

Su organización va mas allá de ser simples criminales o grupos delictivos, como las mafias, ustedes son realmente poderosos, supongo que son todos descendientes de la diosa –

Vaya – lo miro despreocupado Hank – casi a todo lo que dijo es cierto, menos en lo último, no somos descendientes de la diosa, somos dioses, casi igual que ella – esto desconcertó al maestro:

¿Q-que rayos dijiste? –

Tal como lo escucho, tenemos un plan que incluye su mundo, mortal –

¿Maldito mocoso, y tú crees que te dejare las cosas fáciles? –

Se que no, pero si la única opción es pelear contra ti, entonces lo hare – la inscripción de la gabardina de Hank se vio, ella decía "Oscuridad":

¡Pues qué esperas! – el maestro encendió su aura al máximo, era un espíritu combativo muy alto, tanto que opacaba la luz dentro de su margen:

Impresionante – Hank sonrió – parece que esto será divertido – alzando su mano, mostró una de sus técnicas – sombra del mundo oscuro – una capa se alzó sobre ellos, cubriendo todo a su alrededor, tapando la luz del sol totalmente, el espíritu combativo del maestro ahora era nada comparado a esto:

Maldición, que gran técnica, pero no me dejare vencer tan fácil – pensó el maestro, lanzando otra técnica – ahora veras, ¡huracán del tigre! – una gran concentración de energía salió disparada hacia Hank, el cual solo extendió su mano al frente:

Esa técnica es inferior para mí, maestro – cuando la bola de energía estaba a punto de impactar en la mano de Hank, Happosai gritó – ¡ruge! – la bola tomo un tamaño descomunal, tan grande que podía desaparecer el pequeño monte de la isla donde estaban –

Me has sorprendido un poco, viejo – Happosai quedó asombrado, el había detenido su técnica como si nada – creo que me lo quedare por ahora –

El maestro retrocedió rápidamente a su lado izquierdo – ahora veras – el maestro concentró energía en su pequeño cuerpo – toma esto – ¡Rugido del león! – una gran bola de energía, aun más grande que la del huracán del tigre se concentró arriba del maestro, la cual era muy imponente de ver:

Vaya, eso es peligroso, podrías destruir una pequeña parte de esta isla con ese poder –

Toma esto – Happosai dirigió su energía hacia Hank, el cual recibió el ataque sin oponer resistencia, la explosión fue tan fuerte, que toda la isla tembló –

¿Lo habré derrotado? Se cuestionaba el maestro:

Parece que no lo has entendido maestro – era Hank, el cual estaba como si nada, Happosai estaba sin poder creer lo que había pasado, ese sujeto estaba como si nada ante un ataque de esa magnitud:

¿Como es qué? –

¿Mis sombras del mundo oscuro – Happosai solo veía la oscuridad, pero sin entender – y que con eso? –

Aquí yo controlo la realidad y el tiempo, en pocas palabras, estas en mi mundo –

Pero ¿y mi ataque? –

¿Lo dices por el temblor? – el maestro asintió – bueno, yo hice que cayera sobre la isla, causaste un gran desastre ahí –

Happosai estaba desconcertado, ¿ese tipo quién era? ¿Podía controlar los mundos, el tiempo, las realidades? Happosai se sentía contra las cuerdas:

Bien, es hora de que yo te demuestre mi poder – el maestro no vaciló –cuando quieras, yo estoy listo –

Hank toco el suelo con su dedo, de repente una sombra tomo cuerpo, la figura que se plantó frente a Happosai lo golpeó en el rostro haciendo que este temblara y retrocediera –

Que, ¿qué has hecho? – pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, la persona que estaba frente a él era alguien muy importante para el:

¿Y bien, no que estabas listo maestro? –

¡Maldito! ¿Como es qué? –

Las personas que yo mato quedan atrapadas aquí, puedo hacer uso de ellos cuando yo lo desee –

¿Pero por qué él? –

Sabía que no podrías luchar contra tu propio maestro, quien además fue quien te dio la vida ¿verdad? – Happosai no podía creerlo aún:

¿Mi padre, como es qué? –

Tu padre lucho hace mucho tiempo contra nosotros, obviamente no tenía la capacidad de ganarnos, por lo que quedo aquí atrapado –

Nunca pude hallar su cuerpo, ahora veo la razón – Happosai se veía derrotado mentalmente, siendo imposible que se levantara del suelo, lo cual hizo que Hank se acercara a el:

Te dije que sería algo muy doloroso pelear contra mí, aun estas a tiempo de – se detuvo al ver como la energía del maestro crecía descomunalmente:

Esto nunca podre perdonártelo, maldito desgraciado – la ira era latente en el rostro del maestro, pero ni aun así Hank se inmutó:

Ya veo, tu espíritu de lucha es único maestro, de hecho, el estaría orgulloso de ver el poder que tienes, sin duda alguna has superado a cualquiera que nos haya enfrentado –

¡Cállate! No necesito tus halagos – Happosai se veía iracundo, pero había algo más en él, convicción y determinación – juro que te derrotare, aunque me cueste la vida la hare –

¡Bien – sonrió Hank – veamos ese gran poder! –

El maestro saco varios pergaminos pequeños los cuales esparció en todo el lugar – ¡ahora veras el poder de un maestro como yo! – juntando energía en sus manos la lanzo hacia los pergaminos, los cuales reaccionaron a la energía – ilusiones del mundo inmaterial, liberación! – los pergaminos se elevaron un poco del suelo, trayendo copias de mismo tamaño que Happosai, 80 en total:

Increíble, en verdad eres único maestro, me parece bien entonces – Hank toco con su mano el suelo nuevamente trayendo a varias personas a la batalla, la mayoría eran conocidos y compañeros de Happosai – veremos quién es más poderoso entonces –

80 guerreros, al ataque –

Sombras del mundo oscuro, ataquen –

Una gran batalla se desato en el mundo oscuro, los poderes de todos eran muy similares, sin embargo, Happosai había pensado en esto como una estrategia:

Ya casi no tengo energía, pero con esta técnica podré terminar con esta locura – pensaba mientras sacaba un pergamino muy viejo, el cual Hank reconoció de inmediato –

Ese pergamino, es un tesoro del del templo Mayor antiguo, como rayos es que tu – Happosai le sonrió de vuelta:

Es momento de terminar con esto – el maestro Happosai tomó una pequeña navaja que llevaba con él, cortándose ambas palmas de sus manos, hizo que la sangre cayera sobre el pergamino, el cual comenzó a brillar de un color rojo carmesí:

Llegó la hora bastardo – el maestro concentró energía en su mano sana la cual implanto en el pergamino –

Sello de sangre, ¡atadura! – todos los guerreros invocados por Happosai tomaron a sus contrincantes con una llave Nelson, siendo atraídos cada uno a sus pergaminos, quedando sellados todos los enemigos:

¡Hora de regresar! – al momento de gritar Happosai, todos los pergaminos fueron atraídos hacia el pergamino viejo el cual, al recibirlos, quedo sellado para siempre:

Con esto he liberado sus almas de este lugar – jadeaba el maestro Happosai, cansado de si gran hazaña, sin embargo, Hank lo veía despreocupado:

Me dejaste sorprendido Happosai, nunca creí ver a un humano con tal poder – Hank se sentó sobre una roca que estaba a su derecha, y viendo fijamente al maestro le dijo:

Sabes, me agradas, y no quisiera hacerlo, pero es una orden de mi superior el tener que matarte y recuperar lo que aquellos dos llevan, lo siento – la técnica del huracán del tigre que el maestro había lanzado al principio se formó en la mano de Hank, pero de un color purpura

Ese maldito, cambio la naturaleza de mi ataque y lo hizo más poderoso – pensaba Happosai totalmente cansado, Hank, sonriéndole, le dijo:

Un honor haberlo conocido, maestro – Happosai también se despidió:

Estoy listo, cuando quieras – la poderosa técnica salió disparada con gran velocidad, impactando el lugar donde estaba Happosai, sin embargo, el ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido, Hank solo sonrió al haber visto tal acción:

Jajajaja, me sorprenden estas personas, tienen habilidades sorprendentes, quizá ellos – chasqueando los dedos hizo que su mundo oscuro desapareciera, viendo la gran destrucción de la técnica del rugido del león en la isla:

Hank, ¿tienes el cetro? – una voz sepulcral hizo que Hank levantara su rostro:

Lennin, ¿qué haces aquí? –

Erick me mando por ti, ¿lo tienes o no? –

No, esos sujetos son más hábiles de lo que pensé –

Ya veo, entonces iremos por ellos – Hank, sabiendo como era Lennin, decidió darles tiempo a los otros para que escaparan:

Dame unos momentos quieres, tengo hambre y me gustaría comer – Lennin, dándole la espalda le dijo:

De acuerdo, tienes dos horas –

De acuerdo – Hank se alejó de ahí, pero su pensamiento era hacia el maestro Happosai y su compañía:

Espero que puedas escapar Happosai, Lennin es el más cruel de cualquiera de nosotros, por algo es el segundo del grupo –

Mientras tanto, en las islas Tore:

¿Dónde estoy? – el maestro se despertaba desconcertado:

¡Maestro! Qué bueno que está bien – Happosai no lo podía creer, estaba con su alumno:

Genma que hiciste? –

Yo no fui maestro, fue Nodoka – decía señalando hacia su esposa, la cual se veía cansada, el maestro aun no entendía que habían hecho:

Pero como rayos es que –

Le puse un sello en su ropa, eso me permitió –

¿Espera, este bordado de un borrego deforme es un sello? –

Si maestro, es una técnica de mi linaje por parte de mi padre, la cual consiste poder traer hacia mi cualquiera cosa que tenga el sello, aunque es la primera vez que la uso en un humano, es algo muy pesado, por lo que quede agotada – el maestro no conocía a profundidad la historia de Nodoka, sin embargo, estaba con vida gracias a ella:

Ya veo, te lo agradezco mucho Nodoka, tendrás que enseñarme después como se hace –

Maestro Happosai – una voz femenina juvenil se escuchó:

Shampoo! – el maestro saltó hacia el busto de ella, siendo que al menor contacto con ella parte de su energía se restauró:

Que se ha creído viejo asqueroso – gritó ella golpeándolo en la cabeza – Happosai estaba en el suelo, con una cara de gracia:

Lo siento, lo siento, era necesario para recuperar un poco de energía, pero no tenías que pegarle tan fuerte a un pobre viejito como yo – sus falsas lagrimas brotaban, pero Mousse también lo golpeó:

Viejo cusco, no se atreva a tocar nuevamente a Shampoo – el maestro le sonrió al chico:

Oh vamos Mousse, como si tu no quisieras hacerlo también – le sugirió el maestro, haciendo que la imaginación del chico pato viajara:

B-bueno, yo, en realidad solo un –

¡Mousse! – grito ella golpeándolo fuertemente:

¡Ah! L-lo siento, este viejo me tendió una trampa y – el maestro rio a carcajadas, pero Nodoka fue quien lo frenó:

Ya basta de eso, tenemos que salir rápidamente de aquí – menciono ella, al tiempo que llegaba Kuno y Sasuke:

El barco ya está listo, los víveres y mis compras también, ya podemos regresar – el maestro Happosai cambio su semblante:

Bien, Kuno escúchame, debemos estar en Japón en menos de dos días –

¿Que? ¡Eso es imposible! No creo –

¡Escúchame! Si no lo haces todos moriremos –

B-bueno yo lo intentare – dijo el espadachín – Sasuke, ¡vamos a toda velocidad! – el ayudante fiel asintió, saliendo rápidamente del lugar. Cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, Genma le preguntó a su maestro:

Maestro ¿qué es lo que haremos ahora? –

Por el momento solo esperar, ellos llevan siglos moviéndose en sigilo, pasando desapercibidos, pero ahora – el maestro se quedó pensativo, para después decir:

Tenemos que estar allá rápidamente, Genma, tu hijo es vital en todo esto, ¿me entendiste? –

¿Por qué? ¿Porque mi hijo? – pregunto Nodoka, el maestro les contestó:

Aun no lo sé con exactitud, pero sé que él tiene conexión con todo esto, el sabio siberiano lo sabía, por eso fue por lo que él me contactó y me menciono algunas cosas, cuando estemos en casa de Soun les diré lo que se, ¿de acuerdo? – ambos padres asintieron:

Ranma – pensó su madre – espero que estés bien –

Había pasado ya un día de la batalla de Happosai con Hank, y el barco de Kuno ya habían avanzado casi tres cuartos de camino, Kuno se estaba esforzando por llegar rápidamente a Japón. Mientras tanto, Hank y Lennin aun discutían el primero había dejado los habían dejado escapar:

¿Crees que fue buena tu decisión, Hank? –

Creo que ellos saben dónde podemos encontrar los otros contenedores, matarlos sin sentido sería algo estúpido, al menos por el momento –

¿Crees que puedan ser una amenaza más adelante? –

Tal vez, pero antes de que eso pase los destruiremos –

Veo que has tomado una decisión basado en tu propio análisis, espero que no estés equivocado, por lo pronto volvamos a la gran piedra, hay una cosa que Erick quiere discutir contigo –

De acuerdo, vámonos – Hank se disponía a partir, pero de repente:

Antes que nada, este lugar ya no es necesario – Hank se alarmó un poco ante la declaración de su compañero:

¿Piensas destruir la isla? – preguntó Hank, el cual no recibió respuesta alguna, solo vio como Lennin se acercó al precipicio, en donde se observaba muy bien toda la isla, levantando una mano, hizo que el cielo se oscureciera rápidamente, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba malignamente, parecía que esto era algo que este tipo disfrutaba:

Contemplen el poder de los dioses –

Espera Lennin – trató de persuadirlo Hank, pero solo vio como Lennin cerró su mano:

Transmigración, Génesis – una cantidad impresionante de rayos de color negro impactó la isla, todo lo que tocaba era quemado al punto de casi desaparecerlo, no había salvación para los habitantes del lugar:

¿Porque hiciste algo como eso? No había ninguna necesidad – Hank se veía molesto, Lennin se volvió mirando con desprecio a su compañero:

¿Te opones a mí, soldado? – Hank no se inmutó ante la presencia de su superior:

Déjate de tus idioteces, sabes muy bien cuál es nuestra misión, mientras mejor pasemos desapercibidos mejor, pero tu solo piensas en – los ojos de Lennin se posaron sobre Hank, estos ardían con furia, su gabardina, que llevaba el título "Elemento" se encendió ferozmente:

Si yo quiero puedo hacerte desaparecer, mocoso – la gabardina de Hank también se sacudió con fuerza, activando su inscripción "oscuridad":

¿Crees que te la dejaría fácil? Te conozco, más de lo que crees Lennin y si bien no pudiera ganarte, te dejaría lo suficientemente herido para que no me olvides, además de que tu no me has visto al 100% de mi poder –

Jajajajaja – la risa de Lennin era escalofriante – como si supieras el alcance total de mi fuerza –

Eres demasiado predecible Lennin, ese es tu error –

No, mi error será confiar en tipos como tú, yo soy un dios antaño, tu eres alguien novato, al igual que tu hermana Alexia y ese tal Marcus, solo porque ellos dos apenas y derrotaron a ese tal Herb 1º y a ese tal Zafron 2º que se creían dioses, creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran –

Los hijos de ellos buscaran venganza, aunque, se que hay un mortal que tuve el suficiente poder para derrotar a ambos –

A mi eso me da igual, ninguno puede osar llevar un título como el de nosotros, por eso fue mejor eliminar a esas basuras –

Tú sabes que la orden de Erick fue no matarlos, sino dejarlos en estado de coma, ¿crees que es fácil contener tu poder para no hacerlo? –

De todas maneras, ustedes no significan nada para mí, solo estamos Caín, Erick y yo, los tres verdaderos dioses, ninguno de ustedes podría contra de nosotros. Ahora, lo que dices, se también la historia de ese pobre mortal que peleó contra esos dos dizque dioses y los derrotó en un tiempo relativamente corto, sin embargo, a ustedes les llevo tiempo. Patéticos –

¿Y a ti que más te da? Viejo imbécil – Lennin estaba a punto de atacar a su compañero:

Escoge bien tus palabras, no creas que pasare por alto este insulto, ya te dije que tu poder es inútil contra mí, mocoso – ante esto, Hank sonrió confiadamente:

Eso lo podríamos averiguar ahora mismo – Lennin solo vio con desgano a su compañero:

¿Sabes? creo que es hora de irnos – dio un paso y chasqueo los dedos, al instante, el rayo más grande destruyó la isla entera – ¿tienes algo que decir, Hank? –

Hmp - Hank de dio media vuelta y con irritación le dijo:

Ya vámonos quieres – ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

Ranma, ¿estás bien? – Kasumi veía la expresión seria de Ranma al estar observando las noticias:

Desde hace unos meses hubo unos ataques terroristas, así han sido catalogados, en el continente americano, varios pueblos de Sudamérica fueron destruidas en su totalidad, sin dejar sobrevivientes, los mismo en algunos de los países europeos, donde la destrucción repentina tiene a todos los gobiernos en situaciones de total seguridad –

¡Qué horror! ¿Porque estará pasando todo esto? – pregunto Kasumi alterada – crees que sean terroristas Ranma? –

No lo sé Kasumi, a decir verdad – contesto Ranma, las noticias continuaron:

El día de ayer, el conjunto de las islas Tore, en el país de China, la isla mayor fue destruida. Ahora mismo nos enlazamos ese lugar con nuestro reportero, adelante –

Terror, oscuridad y sangre, es como describen los ciudadanos que apenas y sobrevivieron los sucesos vividos hace unos momentos, según los habitantes sobrevivientes de las islas aledañas, primeramente ocurrió un fuerte temblor alrededor de hace una hora sin que hubiera ninguna alerta de sismo, minutos después una gran bola amarilla, así es como lo describen, cayó sobre la isla más pequeña, lugar donde residían 200 personas, las cuales murieron al instante, pero en la isla central fue lo peor, según los testigos, una tormenta inusual de rayos negros destruyó por completo todo, para después desaparecer con una explosión, el gobierno de este país ha empezado ya con las investigaciones pertinentes ante este suceso extraño –

Ranma intuyó que la primera técnica era el rugido del león, no había duda, pero el que la usaran para matar personas lo tenía enfadado, por lo que pensaba ir hacia aquel lugar para investigar:

Ahora nos enlazamos contigo Karin, adelante –

Gracias Tania, nos encontramos en la famosa aldea amazona, lugar de grandes luchadoras desde hace más de tres mil años, pero que desafortunadamente hace tres días fue destruido en su totalidad, al parecer no hubo sobreviviente a lo que haya pasado aquí, los investigadores creen que tal vez fue una explosión del volcán Kiro, ya que –

¡No puede ser! – Ranma estaba en shock – Shampoo y su abuela estaban en su aldea –

¿Como lo sabes Ranma? –

El maestro Happosai me lo dijo, el platicaba de alguna manera con ella, cuando lo hacían él se siempre se mostró muy preocupado –

Tal vez ellos lograron salir, la abuela es muy fuerte Ranma –

Espero que así sea Kasumi, estoy pensando en ir hacia -

Atención audiencia, me reportan que en Siberia hubo otro ataque de características similares hacia la aldea Kebet, que ha decir del gobierno ruso era una de las más protegidas por la naturaleza, y a la cual el mismo gobierno la tenía en consideración como patrimonio de ese país, todos los habitantes murieron pero de una manera muy cruel, a decir de los investigadores, ya que todos fueron desollados, los animales corrieron la misma suerte – Ranma se paró de su asiento, la ira que sentía lo consumía, además su preocupación era latente:

Maldición, pudiera ser que el maestro haya – Kasumi lo trataba de controlar:

No pienses así Ranma, el maestro es alguien muy poderoso, yo creo que él pudo salvarse – Ranma, sin embargo, pensaba en sus padres:

Mis padres, ellos, espero que – el pensamiento de Ranma fue cortado cuando escucharon las noticias de nuevo:

Este es un mensaje especial del gobierno, se les indica a los habitantes de Japón, que debido a los incidentes ocurridos en varios países, se ha determinado que a partir de hoy el ejercito tendrá puestos de mando estratégicos en todas las ciudades del país, la policía por su parte se encargara de patrullar las calles día y noche, los servicios de emergencia estarán disponibles a partir de hoy a cualquier hora, las clases en las escuelas se reducirán 3 horas y la policía se encargara de conducir a los alumnos a sus hogares, no sabemos que sea lo que este causando estos eventos catastróficos, pero el gobierno de Japón se encargara de cuidar a sus habitantes, por su atención gracias. – el pánico se empezaba a apoderar de las personas:

Esto es algo de proporciones mayores – dijo Ranma:

Al parecer algo malo pudiera suceder también por aquí – mención la mayor de las Tendo:

Kasumi, necesito que empaques mi ropa en mi mochila de viaje por favor, yo -

¡Ya llegué! – la voz de Akane se escuchó en el pasillo central:

Qué bueno que ya estás aquí Akane – la saludó Kasumi:

Hola Ranma – akane saludo a Ranma, pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo cual preocupo un poco a ella:

¿Ranma que pasa? ¿estás bien? -

¿Ah? Oh perdón Akane, no vi cuando –

¿Escucharon las noticias? – Nabiki llego corriendo a donde ellos estaban:

¿Cuáles noticias? – preguntó Akane. Kasumi se encargó de explicarle lo que pasaba y cuál era la idea de Ranma, lo cual no agradó para nada a ella:

No -

Pero Akane, entiende que –

Dije que no –

Sabes, solo te estoy avisando lo que voy a hacer – esa respuesta le dolió a Akane, la cual cuestionó a su prometido:

porque quieres hacer esto Ranma? – el, al ver que ya la hostilidad de ella había disminuido, retomo el tema:

Escúchame Akane, sabes muy bien como yo que algo no está bien, fueron ataques coordinados y estratégicos, además de que las similitudes de ambos no son coincidencia –

¿Y qué? – Akane estaba molesta – yo no te importo? Solo te vas y ya me dejas –

Yo no dije eso –

¡Pues entonces lárgate y olvídate de mí! –

Pensé que ya habías cambiado tu carácter, Akane –

Cállate, quien te crees para opinar sobre mi vida – ella dio media vuelta para irse de ahí:

Espera Akane – Ranma trataba de hacerla entrar en razón:

Sabes que, te puedes ir a buscar a Shampoo o Ukyo o quien quieras – Ranma ya estaba cansado de ese comportamiento, por lo que se levantó de la mesa:

¡Ah! Contigo nunca se puede platicar ni razonar bien, todo lo malinterpretas, ¡niña odiosa! – Ranma se fue molesto de ahí, sin embargo, Kasumi y Nabiki habían advertido algo:

Kasumi, ¿lo notaste? –

Si, de pronto cuando Ranma volvió a comportarse como antes –

Así es, un dibujo se plasmo sobre su espalda, parecía como si se estuviera llenando algo –

¿Qué crees que haya sido? –

Honestamente no lo sé Kasumi – con esos pensamientos, las chicas se fueron de ahí.

Pensé que ya no eras igual Akane, obviamente me equivoqué ¡siempre tienes que salir con tus celos y tonterías! ¡Niña tonta! – Ranma estaba en su habitación, guardando algunas cosas en su mochila de viaje. Akane por su parte, estaba en el dojo, se veía molesta y triste pero su orgullo era más que eso:

Estúpido Ranma, porque tienes que irte, ¿es acaso que no te importo? – refunfuño, su hermana Nabiki trató de intervenir:

Akane, deberías tranquilizarte, el solo –

¡Jamás! Me da igual lo que haga ese idiota –

¿De verdad piensas así? –

¿Si y qué? Por mi él puede largarse ahora mis-

Splatt! – Nabiki le planto una cachetada a su hermana

Ya cállate Akane! Ni siquiera sabes porque él tiene la urgencia de ir, el maestro Happosai puede que este muerto, Shampoo y su abuela también, todas esas personas fueron destruidas y por eso es la preocupación de él, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡pudiera ser que sus padres estuvieran por esos lugares, pero a ti solo te interesa tus propios caprichos, encima de eso haces berrinche como si aun fueras una mocosa! ¿No te das cuenta? Lo que sea que este causando eso pudiera venir a estos lugares, ¿y si él no tiene idea de lo que se enfrenta? ¿Si no sabe cómo afrontarlo? ¡El busca hacer esto para saber a lo que se pudiera enfrentar para protegerte, Idiota! –

Akane escucho todo lo que su hermana le dijo, sabía bien que tenía toda la razón:

P-perdón, lo siento por mi comportamiento – Nabiki la calló:

No te disculpes conmigo, sabes con quien debes hacerlo –

Akane rápidamente se levantó y lo fue a buscar, pero no lo encontró en ningún lado:

Maldición, ¡yo y mi estúpido carácter! – cuando pensaba salir a la calle lo vio, estaba en el techo de su casa, ella se acercó para disculparse, pero noto que había alguien más hablando con el:

Crees que el maestro haya –

No lo sé, me gustaría pensar que no, pero no quiero darme falsas esperanzas –

Tú también lo presientes, ¿verdad? –

Si, a decir verdad, tengo pensado ir a investigar lo que pasó, sobre todo en el pueblo de Siberia donde estuve entrenando de más, por lo que no me será difícil hallarlo –

Si, ya me lo habías dicho, pues si no hay otra opción, entonces ve Ranma –

Me gustaría que me acompañara, tío Soun –

¿Estás seguro? –

Si, me vendrá muy bien su ayuda, la de usted y de Ukyo, pienso decirle a ella también –

Bueno, sabes que no me negaría a eso, pero está demasiado lejos y para viajar –

No se preocupe, yo me encargare de todo –

¿Estás seguro de eso Ranma? Sabes que no puedo dejar a mis hijas y al dojo solo así, con las noticias que hoy dijeron –

Le pediré a Ryoga que el vigile, junto con el doctor Tofu – Soun lo meditó un momento:

¿Qué le dirás a Akane? –

Yo, traté de que ella entendiera, pero no la pude hacer entrar en razón, no hay más que decir –

¿Entonces qué haremos? –

Lo más seguro es que quiera ir con nosotros, pero para evitar eso partiremos a las 4 de la mañana, le parece, le dejaremos todo explicado a Kasumi y Nabiki –

Muy bien Ranma, así será –

De acuerdo, iré a ver a Ukyo, nos vemos señor Soun – Ranma desapareció de ahí, dejando satisfecho a Soun:

Vaya, como me agrada este chico, jajajaja – Soun bajó de un salto del tejado, pero Akane había escuchado todo, por lo que montó en cólera:

¡No piensa llevarme a mí, pero si a Ukyo! Esto no se va a quedar así, ¡me las pagarás Saotome! Akane salió corriendo hacia el puesto de comida de Ukyo, faltando dos cuadras alguien apareció atrás de ella:

¿Se puede saber hacia dónde vas? – Akane grito por el susto:

Ranma – el chico la veía sonrientemente:

¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? – le volvió a preguntar, ella estaba roja por la pena, no sabía como excusarse

B-bueno yo, so- solo eh –

Me escuchaste con tu padre – ella se puso aún más roja, no contesto nada:

Escucha, no llevare a nadie más que a tu padre conmigo, puedes estar tranquila – ella no dijo nada un momento, estaba consumida por la vergüenza, pero después hablo con algo de desesperación:

Ranma, ¿estás seguro de que esto es muy importante para ti? – el meditó sus palabras antes de contestar:

Si – ella lo miro suplicante, pero el continuo hablando – no es como que quiera alejarme de ti, sin embargo esta situación es muy grave, no sabemos si lo que paso allá pueda suceder aquí y yo debo estar precavido, por ti y tu familia, me llevare a tu padre para que el me dé su punto de vista como artista marcial experimentado y para entrenarlo un poco también, aquí se quedaran Ryoga y el doctor Tofu para cuidarlas, y de hecho me gustaría que Ukyo se quedara con ustedes también – Akane vio la determinación de su prometido, viendo que no habría otra opción, acepto la idea:

Creo que tienes razón –

Alguna vez no la he tenido – lo dijo con demasiado orgullo, lo que hizo que ella riera demasiado:

Bueno ya, no es para que te rías de esa manera – dijo algo ofendido Ranma:

Ya, ya lo siento –

Ven, acompáñame – la tomo de la mano

¿A dónde? –

Les avisaremos a Ukyo y Tofu de la situación, a Ryoga lo traeré más tarde yo mismo – pero antes de avanzar, ella le hablo débilmente:

Ranma –

Dime –

Perdóname por mi actitud hace unos momentos, yo –

Descuida – ella siguió con su discurso:

No, en verdad te grite muy horrible y –

Ya tranquila, no estoy molesto, a decir verdad – Ranma no pudo continuar hablando, ella lo besó dulcemente:

Ya te lo compensé – le dijo ella coquetamente:

Ranma se sentía demasiado avergonzado, para Akane esto no pasó desapercibido, al parecer algo estaba pasando con Ranma, ya que comenzaba a mostrar leves rasgos de como era antes, sin embargo, Ranma le dijo:

Q-que buena recompensa – esto calmó un poco las ideas de Akane. La pareja se dirigió hacia lo que Ranma tenía que hacer, dejando así informados a los dos amigos suyos, a quien le pidieron estuviera un tiempo con los Tendo, los cuales estuvieron de acuerdo. Después de eso Ranma fue en busca de Ryoga, encontrándolo y explicándole todo, trayéndolo al dojo Tendo. Mas tarde esa noche:

Es hora – dijo Ranma:

Si –

El avión sale en una hora, debemos apresurarnos –

de acuerdo – asintió Soun:

Ranma, como rayos fue que pudiste comprar boletos de avión? –

Oh bueno, por esto – Ranma saco una tarjeta de crédito –

¡Cuñadito! Te tenías ese secreto bien guardado –

Bueno, hay un buen motivo frente a mi – Nabiki sonrió por lo dicho:

Jajaja es cierto, Nabiki es codiciosa en extremo – dijo Akane, Nabiki se hizo la ofendida:

Toma – Ranma le dio la tarjeta a Nabiki – compren lo que quieran con ella, pero no abusen –

Pero Ranma, es tu dinero – contesto Kasumi preocupada:

No te preocupes Kasumi, yo sé porque lo hago, Ryoga, doctor, Ukyo, les dejamos todo en sus manos, en menos de una semana estaremos de vuelta –

Descuida Ranma, todo estará bien aquí – se despidió por los tres el doctor:

Bien nos vamos – dijo Soun. Ambos se alejaron del dojo, dejando a la familia Tendo bajo el resguardo de los tres guerreros:

Nabiki – pensó Ranma - confió en ti, espero que lo que te di lo uses a la perfección, solo alguien como tú puedes lograrlo –


End file.
